EYES WIDE OPEN-A MALEC STORY
by SpiritOfTheCimarron37
Summary: Alexander lightwood is a young boy with many secrets. He hides himself from others for fear of rejection. He has locked away the real him. And plans to never release him. But a certain warlock has the key, and plans to show him that life is better when your not hiding. R18 Very Adult content. Be warned.
1. chapter 1

_**EYES WIDE OPEN (A MALEC FANFICTION)**_

 **tags: MALEC, EXPLICIT, MA15, MERMAN, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, PLOT TWIST, NON CENSORED CONTENT, TRIGGER WARNING; SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, MENTAL ILLNESS, SELF HATE, SELF CONCIOUS. #SHADOWHUNTERS**

 ** _SYNOPSIS:_** The story of a journey from a closed off and self hating young man, to a man who is proud to flaunt his differences and go for the things he really wants. Not the things society says he should want.

CHAPTER 1:

living in the institute has never been an easy mission, some would say impossible..but we're nephilim; and as Maryse would always say 'impossible means try harder'. That right there is the only piece of mothers advice I've every received. Ever since I was born I was different; turns out my mother had an affair with a nixie, (a merperson) so now I'm part merman..lucky for me I have control over the change though, because I also have angel blood..thank Raziel for that because as it is I already develop shimmery blue scales on contact with water..and that's enough to mark me as a hybrid shadowhunter. I can only imagine if I sprouted a tail every time it rained. I shook off that nasty thought and concentrated on the punching bag in front of me, I'm sure I looked like I was trying to kill it. I only stopped punching when I heard someone trying to speak to me "Hey Alec! Stop, fucking hell your hands are bleeding!" Jaces concerned voice chastised me, "I'm fine Jace" I muttered bluntly.."seriously dude, I don't know what's gotten into you lately" Jace shook his head, as I was struggling to think up a witty response Izzy burst into the training room "We've got demonic activity downtown Brooklyn!" Izzy spoke sternly, I swear this girl is only serious when she's talking about spilling something or someone's blood. I thought to myself as I slung my bow and quiver over my back and followed my siblings out of the institute, I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even notice Izzy and Jace arming themselves with seraph blades. It was all second nature to me. And with each day hiding who I really am I lost myself more and more. What seemed like moments later I was violently ripped out of my internal turmoil.."By the angel...my sensor is reading demonic activity that is off the charts...!!!" Izzy remarked loudly out of shock. "It could be an ibleis demon?…" I suggested "OR it could be a greater demon and this might actually be FUN for once!!?" Jace practically screamed "yeah I like the sound of that wayland!" Izzy commented sharply, I will never understand what is so fun and intriguing about being face to face with a prince of hell, I reckon that would suck..."ALEC WATCH OUT!!!" Izzy and Jace screamed together. I ducked and rolled out of the way, I steadied myself into a fighting stance while nocking an arrow. I spun to confront my attacker. And released the arrow into the dark, angry mass of smoke. The only defining features of the now injured demon were its fiery red eyes..it's direct sign that is belongs in Edom. The sounds the demon made told me that I had only angered it..it lunged for me, it's teeth dripping with demonic ichor. And that's the last thing I remember before the darkness claimed me. Everything was black. Wherever I was time didn't seem to exist here...Maybe I was dead? No, death wouldn't be so painful...I could feel demon venom coursing through my veins with every heartbeat. I could feel the sweat beading on my skin in an attempt to cool my overheated body. It wasn't working. All around my there was nothing but pain and silence. And without a sense of time I could have been floating here for days or even years, I don't know it's so boring. Death would at least be something to do. And in that moment, the moment when I'm complaining about silence. My head splits into a constant ringing sound. It's so loud I want to cover my ears. But my arms are paralyzed beside me. Seconds? Or maybe minutes after the dreadful sound introduced itself, I felt magic coursing through my blood, combating the venom. It had to have been a warlock. This is not the feeling of an Iratze.

"Alec, Alec...can you hear me? Alec wake up." I heard Izzy's voice, but it sounded as if I was listening through water. It sounded far away and almost incoherent. "Why isn't he waking up? I thought you healed him??? We paid you!" Jace all but screamed in his usual snarky tone, I almost wanted to say a smart comment back, but my lips wouldn't obey me. "Yes, I healed him wayland. He was poisoned by an Ibleis demon, he is going to need some time. And yelling at me isn't going to make this pretty creature wake up any faster!" Said a enticingly husky voice, a male. I've never heard that voice before.. he called me pretty...

"I'm going for a shower guys, come get me if he wakes up ok?" Izzy asked quietly "of course Isabelle, I'll watch your brother." The voice said "thank you magnus, and his name is Alec" she said, I could hear the sincerity in her voice. I heard the door to the infirmary close loudly. And then the room was silent again. Except for the breaths of the two shadowhunters and the mystery warlock. "Hey magnus, that's a good idea." Jace said randomly "excuse me jace? But what the hell are you on about?" The voice said sharply, obviously annoyed by jaces sudden statement "give him a shower. Well, a bed bath. Look at all the blood. Surely he wouldn't want to wake up drenched in blood and demon ichor" the voice-Magnus-said cheekily, I could almost hear jaces eye roll.

WAIT. A BED BATH... NO NO NO NO JACE STOP STOP NO WATER PLEASE. NO

But my body was being as stubborn as ever and I couldn't move so much as a finger in disagreement. Moments later I felt a water-filled cloth against my chest, as the water ran down my chest. I waited anxiously for the inevitable rejection I was about to receive. "BY THE ANGEL. A-ARE THOSE SC-ALES. ALEC. SCALES. WHAT?" Jace stuttered in confusion, magnus surprisingly stayed quiet "interesting...wayland I know why he isn't waking up" magnus stated suddenly. "What do you mean? Why isn't he waking up? Why does he have scales for angels sakes" Jace ranted "I mean what I said. He isn't waking up because he needs to be submerged in water. He has scales because he is obviously part mermaid, or well..merman. The demon venom won't leave his system entirely till he is in his true form" magnus sounded like a professor reciting a module for a class. Damn clary and always talking about mundane lifestyles. It seems it stuck in my head. "He's a what!?" Jace screamed which was immediately followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. "Well, who would of thought the mention of a Nixie would make the high and mighty Jace wayland fall flat on his ass?" Magnus chuckled lightly, it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "Don't worry Alexander I'll look after you. Sleep my little merman sleep." Magnus whispered to me. I felt his warm soft hands on my chest, but before I could react to the sudden contact I felt a burst of magic course through me..sending me catapulting back into unconsciousness.

END OF CHAPTER. TO BE CONTINUED.

 **So that's the first chapter guys! Hope you liked it. Please give me some of them KUDOS AND REVIEWS they are my life blood. Also tell me if you want this to be continued. I'm happy to write more. Just don't want to waste my time. So if I have fans, speak up or forever hold you piece.**

 **Lol kidding,**

 **I'm writing another chapter because I want to. I'll continue with more though if youse ask me nicely.**

 **Kidding again, just review if u want more.**

 **And**

 **SEASON THREE OF SHADOWHUNTERS PREMIERS ON APRIL 3RD 2018**

 **Phew breathe. Dial 000 if you had a mild heart attack just then, I did. And this info isn't new to me.**

 **Hehehehheh**

 **Love youse. Xx ️️**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Also I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_EYES WIDE OPEN_

 ** _Possible triggering content. Self harm and depression mentions. Mostly in future chapters. Explicit content. Boy to boy romance. Mermaids. Shadowhunters. Downworlders...and now HYBRIDS._**

 ** _chapter 2_**

 _I felt the water pouring over my body. It always felt nice to have water on my skin. I always love transforming. I love how natural my tail feels. My legs feel awkward and wrong. Unnatural. But right now, instead of feeling relieved as my scales shimmered themselves into existence, my emotions were riddled with a parasitic anxiety that I'm sure will hang on to me for the rest of my life. I felt as if I wanted to throw up. They are going to hate you. Stupid downworlder. Unpure nephilim. Tainted blood. FREAK. The thoughts were like an angry storm flooding my body with doubt and anxiety._

 _"ALEC. He has ... SCALES. What??" Jace screamed in shock. Somewhere over my inner turmoil I heard magnus mention putting me in water, to fully submerge me. To help rid my body of the demon poison._

 _I heard something hit the floor. It sounded large. I hope it didn't land on anyone. Wait...I can't hear jace anymore...the noise. Oh no. He didn't._

 _"Who would have thought that the sight of a nixie would cause the golden-boy jace wayland to fall flat on his ass?" Magnus said in that silky tone I'd grown to love in the short moments I'd heard it. Oh yes he did..._ _Jace fell flat on his ass. At the sight of my scales. If he ever forgives me for being a freak of a parabatai, well it would be the perfect joke for his 21st birthday. Or was it the 24th?...20th?...damn mundane culture._

 _"Sleep my pretty little merman." Magnus' voice said huskily, I felt his breath on my neck and I felt shivers run down my spine at the feeling. My skin tingled and my breath hitched, I think my heart skipped a beat but I was too flustered by the image of what magnus would look like, how he would look with his lips on my neck...my skin...swimming with me even, to have him see, touch and fully except me...and how it would FEEL to be accepted for once...I felt like he accepts me, he is a downworlder like me after all...but the thing I was most curious about...how would he feel against me. And the darkness took over my mind, I slipped back into unconsciousness with the fantasy of being loved at the front of my mind._

 ** _Present time_**

The first thing I was _aware_ of was the confusion running rampant in my thoughts. How in the world did I blackout again?...where am I. What time is it. A whole bunch of _what's, why's, hows, when's,_ and _where's_ Were itching at my skin waiting to break free. The _second_ thing and easily the more _enjoyable_ part of this whole escapade, I was in _water_. I had my _tail_. I felt at _home._ I felt _right._ I hate my legs so fucking much. My tail is me, it just feels so much more _natural._ Like it's a bigger part of _me._

 _Slowly, slower than I'd like to admit..._ I opened my eyes. The light in the room seared into my retinas like the laser on a snipers gun, it hit its target and left me reeling for anything that wasn't _that_. It hurt. A lot. Burning.

And as suddenly as it invaded my mind, well...that's how sudden it left. My eyes focused and left me with nothing but a faded ghost of the pain that I was so vividly feeling moments before. I blinked to make sure my eyes were back to normal again. Suddenly I was painfully aware of eyes watching me closely. I glanced around the room and was met with the unflinching gaze of a gorgeous caramel colored skin man. He looked like he was from Asian descent, but the most intriguing, captivating and almost hypnotic, was his _eyes._ Golden green eyes. With cat-like skits down the center.. _his warlock mark_. And the eyes seemed to have an iridescent glow. Almost like bioluminescence. I hadn't realized I was staring until the gorgeous man in front of me cleared his throat and called my attention back to my current situation. "Alexander lightwood. Quite the creature you are. If I do say so myself. That is one lovely tail. Why do you hide it?" Magnus asked and he seemed sincere and curious

"I hide it because I'm a freak, an abomination. A shadowhunters with unpure blood. My existence will taint the lightwood name my parents would abandon me if they knew, for the sake of _pride_." I spat back venomously

 _Why can't they just accept me, they don't want a gay son. They don't like downworlders. They don't even like me, Jace is the golden child and Izzy is the definition of perfection...and I'm just me. And everything they hate...happens to also be a part of me._ "Alexander...your _not_ a freakin an _abomination_ you are _you_ and that is perfect, your beautiful and I don't know much about you but I know your siblings _adore_ you, I mean who wouldn't have you seen yourself?" Magnus chuckled lightly and I swear I saw a smirk on his face...but it was probably nothing more than a figment of my imagination.

"I want to get out of the _water_ now, I don't know who carried me to a _bathtub_ but it wasn't necessary. _Help me_ out?" I sounded pathetic even to myself, I felt bile rising in my throat at how _others_ see me. Gosh, I can't even tolerate myself.

"Of course Alec, and I carried you. And it was _absolutely necessary_ because the demon venom wouldn't leave your system unless you were in your _downworlder form ;_ the demon blood in you is more prominent when you are in the shape of your downworlder side, therefore the demon venom is absorbed quicker and does less damage to your body" magnus was ranting by the time he was done, like he was reciting a passage from _Macbeth_ for some high school students _essay,_ i felt almost _conpelled_ to get a note pad and pen and take down every word...which is ridiculous, even in my own mind.

Again, I was pulled out of my stupor by the feeling of strong muscled arms pulling me up out of the water, and I shook with pleasure. His body heat coursing through me and affecting areas of me that _no one_ has _ever_ affected before. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I had to fight to hold back a moan. Suddenly my skin flushed with heated blood and everything was too hot and all I wanted to do was burrow into a hole away from everyone except for this beautiful _alpha_ holding me... _wait ALPHA. I'm seventeen tomorrow,_ seventeen is the typical age for presenting. At age seventeen we find out if we are an _alpha, a beta or an omega_. The institute is lawfully requrired to throw a presentation ceremony for each shadowhunter on the day of their 17th birthday, the clave calls it the ABO constitution. Shadowhunters cant tell the _difference_ between statuses before they present, which means I'm presenting early, I'm presenting right now, in this little bathroom, in this little bathtub, in this mans arms.

"Your an alpha!." I whined in pleasure, and was met by a shocked face that quickly morphed into one of pure undiluted lust.

"And your an omega" the _alpha-_ magnus-growled possesivly, and I instinctively leaned into the prowling alpha in front of me, he was giving off such sweet pheromones, he smelt of _lilac and vanilla,_ and something _sweet like honey_. It was making my head fuzzy and my eyes cloud over, I felt almost high off his sent.

 _Wait. He said OMEGA. NO NO NO NO this can't be happening. My parents despise omegas, they have no respect for them. Society isn't fond of them either. They are seen as nothing more than instinctive creatures with no abilities outside of sex, they are seen as whores for their desire for acceptance and desire to be seen and looked at approvingly...it all made sense, I've been trained to be the perfect alpha, like everyone else in my family. But I never was, I'm an omega, the first lightwood omega. That's why I always wanted to please my siblings and parents, why I wouldn't-I couldn't- disobey the rules and instructions given to me, I was always an omega._

I was panicking now, I had no idea what to do. I knew I was giving off a strong sent, I knew I reeked of anxiety. I could smell the effect I was having on the alpha...magnus...his lust had dissipated and he smelt strongly of anger. And first I thought he was angry at me, and a wave of fear went through me at the thought that I'd angered an alpha. It was then that I noticed my scales were changing colors with my moods, icy blue when I was scared, anxious, upset. Deep indigo with mahogany hues on my fins when I was lustful, happy, proud. And my normal deep sea blue with midnight purple hues on my fins when I was feeling neutral. Right now they were icy blue, and just as I noticed my scales, and looked down, so did magnus he glanced down at my tail, and his eyes widened in shock, I felt his hands on my face milliseconds after and he was murmuring comforting reassurances into my neck, and this time it didn't have an affect on me like before in the infirmary, this time it just comforted me. "Shuuush hush hush it's ok, your ok, your safe, I'm here, calm down darling calm down, no one is going to hurt you." He whispered quickly, the same words repeated over and over again like a mantra that was keeping me from drowning in fear. _Funny a fish boy is having difficulty keeping his head above the water, and fears drowning. Yeah, not in water. But still. The irony. Somewhere_ in the back of my mind I registered that the same _lilac, vanilla and honey-ish scent was hugging me-_ no holding me-tightly and lifting me up out of the bathtub, _didn't I already get out of the bathtub? No no no, I had a panic attack after I presented as an omega in front of a unbelievably sexy alpha, I never got out of the water cause I broke down like a freak. Gosh magnus is going to hate me._ I felt him carrying me, then I felt magic coursing through my blood, but it wasn't healing magic. But more of a transformative magic, I could feel it pushing me somewhere. All of a sudden I felt my tail dissolve into my two pale gangly human legs, and I was agonizingly aware of my unclothed state, I was bared shamelessly, fully naked in the arms of an alpha, all of my pale rune covered body exposed. I was _scared_. What was he going to do to me, I've heard stories of omegas who got abused and raped by alphas just because they were _omegas. I hope he doesn't do that to me. I don't want that._ Please please please no no no. But surprisingly he didn't even hesitate on sight of my naked body, he just waved his hand fluently like a pianist playing the chords and clothes were conjured onto my body, and I was warm, and comfortable. By this time I was in and out of consciousness. I felt my body go slack against a bed. It smelt familiar, it smelt like _me. My room._ And I slipped into timeless darkness to the feeling of soft warm lips against my forehead. "You're ok now darling, you'll always be ok." Magnus hummed to me and I smiled in my sleep as I felt delicate fingers brushing through my hair. I was at peace.

End of chapter two! Will be continuing shortly. Please comment, tell me if I should do longer or shorter chapters!

 **Tell me what you guys think so far! I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this update. Will update soon.**

 **Love you all.thanks for reading ️**


	3. Chapter 3

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **Chapter 3**

 _I woke to the familiarity of my own room, my own bed, if it weren't for the distant smell of an_ alpha _I might have written the recent events off as nothing more than a dream, a hallucination, a figment of my imagination. Or maybe it was a cruel trick my mind took pleasure in playing on me. Taking my insecurities and making them into a vivid ulternate reality...but I could definitely smell an_ alpha _so I knew this memory fragments were no dream. Poisoned by an ibeilis demon, I was dying...I woke in the infirmary...my memory goes blank after that, and the next thing I remember...Jace saw me with my scales, he passed out...and blank again...cat eyes...omega...warlock alpha...magnus!_

It all came rushing back to me like the restricted flow of a river that just broke through its dam, angry and merciless it shredded my very sense of self, I was swept away in the current of _what ifs_ and _what nows._ And before I knew it, I had completely lost control. My breathing was erratic and my heartbeat was just a constant thrumming with no distinct beats, my blood was boiling and running a race through my veins. I was having a full blown panic attack. And I had no idea how to stop it.

 ** _Flash back_**

When I was little and found out I was a merman I got very depressed, I wouldn't talk to anyone, not Izzy, not Jace. No one. I would lock myself away. Avoided water as if contact with it would mean instant death. And when I couldn't control my mind anymore and I broke down, and I caved in like a house of cards balancing on top of unsteady ground. I would collapse, and the only way I would _cope is to pull out my razor and cut, I would cut my wrists, my stomach, my legs. Anywhere I could get to. I would cut until the pain was the only focal point, and the thoughts were a ghost fading quickly. I would watch the blood pour, with a smile on my face as I felt lighter and lighter. And just before I blacked out I pulled out my stele and drew an iratze so my skin wouldn't scar, so that no one could see how weak I was...how weak I am._

 **End of flash back**

I knew that cutting was not a good or healthy coping method, but it was definitely appealing. So without a second thought I jumped up, walked across the room unsteadily; towards my book shelf, with items stacked neatly it didn't take long to find what I was looking for, the small wooden box I kept my journal and my razor blade in. It was locked with a locking rune, but the box was also enchanted by a warlock to only open when it comes into contact with a single drop of its owners blood. Without a thought I reached for the pin I kept next to the box, and performed a very familiar action, i pricked my finger and _squeezed_ the blood on the lid of the box, and then used an _unlocking rune.._.and the box _popped_ open. I snatched its contents and locked myself in my bathroom. Usually I would write in my journal before this. But I had no wish to relive or even think about it. So I picked up the blade, rolled my sleeves up. And with a tear in my eye and a tremble of my hand. I pressed the blade to my forearm and closed my eyes. _Slice. Slice. Slice. Again and again and again. Deeper and deeper._ My tears were rolling down my cheeks and I felt the familiar burn on my skin. _Slice. Slice. Slice. One more. Two more. Three more._ I kept going I lost count and soon enough the blood was burning hot and thick out of all the shreds in my pale white skin. It was on the floor. On me. It was everywhere. And it smelt strongly of _iron and omega. I glanced down at my arm there was fresh blood seeping out of the wounds and it was a striking red against my porcelain skin. _I smiled. And with a sadistic glint in my eye I reached over to my wounded arm and dug my fingers into the deep wounds, forcing more and more blood out. I squeezed it and caused my self more _agony and it felt so fucking good._ I was about to reach for my stele to heal my wounds. But my head spun from the basic movement. _No, it spun from blood loss._ My vision had _speckles_ in it, and I felt _cold._ My head was _spinning_ and I felt my consciousness and my concerns slip out of reach. My arms kept bleeding and with each weak heartbeat my life dimmed. It flowed out of me like the tears running down my face.

 **HAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRR**

 **SUCK SHIT**

 **no I'm kidding. I love youse, and I really hope no one is angry at me for doing this to Alec. I'm sorry...**

 **#SorryNotSorry**

 **I just wanted to add this here. I suffer from depression and have had past self harm problems. And I find writing about it gives me a similar kind of relief. That being said. I do not condone suicide or self harm. And I'm not encouraging it. If you suffer, know you don't suffer alone. Don't hurt yourself cause your beautiful. And god loves you. You have a purpose. Find a different outlet.**

 **If you need someone to talk to. Anytime. Message me**

 **Snapchat: razielswarriorg**

 **Facebook: Ebony Madeline Wood**

 **Twitter: @EbonyLightwood**

 **Email:**

 **Please message me if you need help. I will keep everything you say in confidence**

 **Love you...xx**

 **P.s. my iPad died just now, (now on charge) and I was scared shitless that this chapter would be deleted when it restarted. Thank raziel it's not.**

 **Bye for now.**

 **I will update again tomorrow.**

 **I've done two updates today you lucky bastards.**

 **Will do an extra long one tomorrow, and I will do double updates like today when I can.**

 **Night guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Magnus' POV**

I just couldn't stop thinking about Alexander, the sweet little boy who seems to have captured my heart without realizing. I found out some incredible things about him; for instance he is a Nephilim-Merman hybrid, and he still has full usage of his runes, has control of his transformation (unless unconscious), he is _definitely_ playing for my team. _If you know what I mean..._ and not only that, but the gorgeous creature presented whilst in my arms...and he turned out to be one delicious smelling omega. And within seconds of smelling his omega frangrance, I felt possessive of him. _He was mine. I wanted him._ My heart rate had shot through the roof and I wanted nothing more than to latch my teeth onto the side of his neck, and suck on his jugular vein; marking him as my own. My train of thought had been rather abruptly cut short when I realized he was whimpering, and smelt of anxiety. I had no idea what I did wrong. He was having a full blown panic attack. And then he just passed out. So I took him out of the water as he had asked earlier, changed him back using my magic. And carried him bridal-style to his bedroom. And that was 20 minutes ago...and I _still_ couldn't get those ocean blue eyes out of my mind. And before I knew it I found myself in the same corridor as Alexander's room. I was about to turn around and try to find something else to think about. But I was frozen in my tracks. I heard whimpering and sobbing. I smelt omega pheromones, and they spoke disturbingly of depression, sadness and fear.

The strangest thing was that the whimpering ceased rather suddenly. And was followed by the floral smell of _peace_. I heard nothing just the silence. And that's when I smelt it. _Blood. Lots of blood. Omega blood._

Alec was in trouble. I ran faster than I have in my entire existence, my mind was a blur of pure fear. _My Alec, Alec, my omega._ I reached for the handle... _it was locked_ dammit!, the smell of _blood_ was so much stronger from outside the door. What had happened to him?? I magiked the door open, and I was momentarily confused. Where was Alec?...the room was _trashed._ Clothes _everywhere_. Photographs were thrown carelessly to the ground. His bed sheets were messed up. It looked like a bomb had hit his room.

But where was Alec?

I did a quick sweep of the room, and I saw light coming from under another door, I tried to open it; I could smell so much of Alec's _blood and I was scared out of my mind-_ _of course it's locked._ So with another wave of my hand, the lock clicked open. I swung the door open so fast that it nearly came off it's hinges...and nearly wept at the image that was seared into my mind, a burning image that will forever stay in my mind...

Alec was hunched over against the wall, his skin was ghastly pale. More so than usual. And the room smelt of so much blood that the coppery smell could make your eyes water. But my eyes were already watering, I was sobbing.

Alec was lying there, his body looked drained of life. His clothes were _drenched_ in blood. And there were _hundreds_ of cuts along both his arms, from elbow to wrist. And the weapon was laying in a pool of its victims blood. _A razor blade._

I acted without thinking. I checked for a pulse. It was there, but barely. It was thrumming weakly like that of a butterfly that knew escape was unlikely. With each beat it weakened, with each pulse it gave up. Alec was _dying._ Right here in front of me.

I wouldn't let this happen. I don't know why I'm so attached to this stupid nephilim. But he can't get rid of me this easily.

I summoned all _the magic I had in my being,_ I summoned magic that the princes of hell would envy, my magic was flowing uncontrolled and untamed through my body. I was accessing magic that I never knew I had. I was calling upon my father, and the magic I knew I'd inherited. Calling on magic I had, but had buried.

I put my hands on Alec's shredded arms, while the tears streamed down my face. Mixing with the river of red I was kneeling in.

" _STAY WITH ME ALEXANDER! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I screamed, I sobbed and I begged over and over again._ My head was getting lighter. And with each bolt of magic I sent into Alec, the further I drifted...Alec's skin was slowly but surely mending itself, stitching its self back together. I forced the blood back into his body and commanded it to keep him _alive._

The last thing I remember before everything went dark.

The cold hand I was grasping onto for dear life, gently squeezed mine back.

 **Okay so there you go guys!!! I hope u liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will probably update again tonight. But imma take a break for a bit.**

 **Please comment and gimme them kudos cause they are my babies. And I also feel a lot more motivated and confident in my story if youse give me feedback.**

 **Love youse.**

 **New chapter soon! Stay with me earthlings. It will be worth it.**

 **Low key Smut and hardcore angst coming in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **CHAPTER**

 **Jace's POV**

The training room was quiet, except for the sound of skin on tough fabric, and the shallow labored breathing of an over exerted body. I had no idea where everyone else was usually we would all train at this time, Izzy was out on patrol with Sebastian and Lydia. And Alec was probably still sleeping in his room, I had no idea why it took 3 days to recover from demon poisoning, but he is my parabatai so his health and safety are of the utmost importance to me. So here I am, training on my own. Burning off energy that has been pent up since my parabatai couldn't train with me.

My thoughts were shut down when I felt a sharp pain in my left hand, _dammit_. My knuckle split _again._

I walked over to the benches where I had a towel, a water bottle and my stele. I took a swig of water, and picked up my stele to mark myself with an _iratze_ so I could keep training.

But I then realized, my parabatai rune was strangely numb, it was as if I knew it was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't _hear_ it. Without thinking, I pocketed my stele and _ran_ to Alec's room. Something was very very wrong. The institute was operating normally, and everything seemed safe. Except this nagging feeling next to my heart, that I'd grown to know as the place where Alec and I were connected. That little space next to my heart is where that piece of Alec's soul resided. And a piece of my soul resided next to his. Normally I'd feel the energy of him swirling protectively around my heart, warding off any unseen attackers. Keeping me safe. But right now there was _nothing_. Just a small tingling feeling. Other than that. Alec was _gone._ I ran for what seemed like years. But I finally reached his room.

And that's when it hit me.

The smell, of Alec's blood. And not only that but _omega_ blood. Alec had presented. And I missed it. _Fuck._

There was so much blood. The metallic smell made my stomach roll, but I pushed forward, my skin itching with the need to know that my parabatai, my _brother._ Was ok.

The room was _absolutely_ trashed, which was so unlike Alec. He was a friggin neat freak.

I walked into his room, the door was wide open, like someone had entered in a hurry. Or even left.

My eyes were drawn to the small bathroom behind the door.

That door was also open. I could smell so much blood. And yet I couldn't see any. The room had the lingering smell of iron. But no evidence of it ever being here.

But what made my knees weak, what made me collapse internally. Was the sight of the occupants of the bathroom.

Alec and Magnus were both lying there unconscious. They looked more dead than I'd like to admit.

I checked them quickly for any injuries. They were unharmed.

But their skin was icy cold, and their breaths were shallow, as if their bodies were seconds away from giving up.

"SOMEONE GET HELP. GET THE INFIRMARY READY!" I screamed through my sobs.

I heard people running to the entry of Alec's room. Hodge, Maryse, Robert, simon, Aline...everyone wore masks of fear. Simon came running in.

"GET MAGNUS! ILL TAKE ALEC." I ordered, my voice quivered with the tears I was struggling to hold back.

My thoughts were a blur, the only thing I remember thinking, _my brother is dying. The bond was numb that whole time, and all you could think about was having to train alone._ I felt so much guilt boiling to the surface, I was sure that any second I would explode. But no, I kept going. I kept my shit together. I got Alec to the infirmary.

I was followed in by simon, and then dozens of other people flooded in to see what the chaos was about.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT." I screamed in their faces. I was met by gasps of shock at my language. And a few people murmured "me?". And I lost my shit as everyone stayed frozen in the doorway. "GET OUT NOW. I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE. GET THE FUCK OUT" I yelled so loud I was sure I bursted blood vessels in my eyes. No one had to be asked twice. People rushed out like their lives depended on it. Except Maryse and Robert. "Jace, wh-" Maryse started.

"I DONT CARE. HES MY PARABATAI, MY BROTHER. GET OUT. IM GOING TO MAKE SURE HES OK. YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HIM SO STOP ACTING ALL MOTHERLY NOW THAT HES DYING!"

Her face was shocked, and Robert looked furious.

"How dare you accuse her of not loving her son!" Robert yelled back.

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND ACT ALL SELF RIGHTEOUS. YOUR HEAD IS SO SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WOULDNT BE ABLE TO TELL THE TRUTH FROM BULLSHIT IF IT BIT YOU IN THE ASS. NOW GET OUT, BEFORE I _MAKE YOU GET OUT"_ by time I was finished with my rant, I was breathless. And Maryse and Robert were white, and were wearing identical masks of fear. _Probably cause they just got called out on their bullshit._

"Go. Now." I said quietly, it sounded deadly to my own ears. I went from yelling to whispering. They seemed to notice that I was done with the warnings. They turned and left without looking back, or even trying to deny the accusations thrown at them.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the two _important_ people in this room. My brother, and Magnus.

Magnus saved his life. I had no idea why he was with him in the bathroom _. But I wasn't going to let him die after everything he did for us in the past few days._ I drew an iratze on Alec's arm. Hoping that whatever was wrong with him, whatever was keeping him in this unconscious state. Would leave him.

Parabatai's have the ability to apply more _powerful_ runes onto the other person in the bond. Therefore I could apply a stronger healing rune onto Alec, than anyone else could.

As I lifted the tip of the stele away from the new mark on Alec's arm, his eyes fluttered.

Then suddenly he gasped for air, and he sat upright so hard he almost hit his head straight into my nose.

"Eghhhh, my head. What happened?" Alec muttered groggily, he was clearly a bit out of it.

"I don't know Alec, I found you in your bathroom, I could smell so much blood. But I couldn't see any wounds on either of you. Magnus was with you. You guys were clinging onto each other like letting go meant death. I was so worried" I answered, I hoped I didn't sound as emotional as I felt.

"Magnus...oh no. No no no." Alec muttered to himself, his eyes watering. He was hyperventilating.

"Alec Alec calm down" I tried to sooth my brother

"Where is he! Where is magnus!" Alec demanded

I pointed across the room, to where magnus was still lying unconscious.

Alec jumped up and ran to him, he fell to his knees beside the bed and buried his head into his neck. It looked like he was nuzzling him.

" _Magnus," he sobbed, "please alpha, wake up, alpha wake up" his voice cracked. There was so much pain in his voice._

Alec called magnus alpha. _His alpha._

 ** _Alec's POV_**

"Magnus" I sobbed "please alpha, wake up...alpha wake up" my voice cracked. My heart was hurting. I was going to lose my alpha and it was all my fault.

"Jace please leave me alone" I whispered

I got no response, except for the retreating footsteps and then the _bang_ of the infirmary door closing. I wasn't even worrying about the fact that jace saw me crying over a man, that he saw me crying over an _alpha_. Or that I'd called him _alpha._ I was only worried about the beautiful man I was laying my head on, I was praying to the angel that he'd wake up. I didn't want to lose him.

I don't know how this happened I'd know magnus for only a few days. And yet I felt more strongly for him than anyone else. I think I _loved him._

 _I cried and cried for what seemed like hours._

The only sound in the infirmary was my harsh sobs and my muttered words. I seemed to repeat the same thing over and over.

 _Alpha. Magnus. Wake up. Please wake up._

The last thing I remember saying before I slipped into unconsciousness was "I love you"

 **There we go! Fifth chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'm really starting to love this story, I hope youse guys do too!**

 **Poor Alec right. Little omega heartbreak...**

 **Warning there will probably be some smut in the next couple of chapters,**

 **And I feel like there's probably going to be a bit of an Alpha/omega kink going on.**

 **If you've ever read a different ABO universe fanfic before...u should know what that means.**

 **And if you haven't...we'll be warned, I personally think alpha/omega kinks are adorable. Makes my heart beat bro.**

 **Go one, comment and gimme some kudos. And I might give you a double update *wink***

 **And I'll make it good.**

 **Ahhhaa. Love youse.**

 **Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **Magnus' POV**

I was paralyzed. A prisoner in my own body...

Not long ago, Jace has found Alec and I tangled together in the bathroom. Simon had carried me here.

I heard the moment that Alec woke up. He was screaming for me. He ran straight to me, and buried his head into my neck, he was scenting me. Breathing in my alpha scent to calm down. I felt his breath on my neck.

He kept muttering the same things over and over.

 _"Magnus, alpha. Wake up. Wake up alpha. Please wake up"_

Over and over and over again, his tears were now running down my neck. I wanted nothing more than to be able to _move_ to reach out and comfort him. To kiss his tears away.

 _"I love you"_ he muttered, and I felt his body go slack against me.

 _He loves me_.

 _He. Loves. Me._

My heart was fluttering in my chest. His words repeating in my head.

 _'I love you too my Alexander' I thought back._ Maybe if I thought it hard enough he would hear it...

And that's when I felt it. A burning sensation on my wrist. Like a tattoo. And I felt this powerful energy sweeping through me. I could _feel_ Alec. His emotions. His pain. His tears. They were my own.

The energy coursing through me, was healing me. Restoring my energy. Awakening me.

I gasped for air. I felt as thought I'd been drowning. Like I'd been deprived of air and could only breath because now I had _Alec. I felt like I'd been starved and a single taste of Alec's lips would be my salvation_.

My eyes flashed open. I was _electrified._ I sat up slowly, so I wouldn't jostle the sleeping boy in my arms. I ran my hands through his lucious ebony hair.

And I saw a flash of black on my skin. A _tattoo_.

It read _Alexander Lightwood._

I gasped, I reached for his wrist...

Black ink, written finely...it read _Magnus Bane_

' _No. It can't be possible. I'm dreaming. Or it's a hallucination. There haven't been any since over a hundred years ago. Soulmates were just a wives tale. A myth, a legend. A rarity. This Little omega merman, seems to have a nak for making the definition of impossible blurry.' I thought to myself. Smirking._

 _Alec started to stir awake in my arms_

I realized I hadn't exactly been careful not to wake him up...

"I love you too" I whispered back

And I was answered by a delicious cherry red blush. It flushed against his ivory skin tone. It was absolutely _adorable._

 _ **Alec's POV**_

 _I woke to gentle fingers combing through my hair. And a quite voice above me, humming soothingly. I felt the vibration of his voice flowing through me. I felt him. I was a part of him._

 _"I love you too" The voice whispered to me._

 _I blinked away the fog in my mind. And tried to focus on reality._

Magnus?" I answered huskily.

I lifted my head to see the most incredible golden-green cat eyes. I'd never get over the sight.

I reached up to stroke his face, I ran my finger over his lips. _So soft._ His tongue darted out against my finger. And I hissed in pleasure.

That's when I noticed it. There was a electrified energy _surrounding_ us. Like a bubble. And it felt so much like _home. I'd never had this before._

"Can you feel that?" I asked dazed

"Yes, Alexander. I can." He smirked to me

"What is it..it feels so _good" I whined. I_ _whined. Why am I whining. Get it together Alec._

 _"Look at your wrist."_ He answered

I glanced down and saw inky black letters. Written in a fashionable font: _Magnus Bane_

I gasped.

"Wha— " I started, but my voice was being disobedient

"Look at my wrist" he replied

I glanced down at the caramel skin of Magnus' wrist.

The same inky black letters: _Alexander lightwood_

 _"How?" I asked mesmerized_

"I don't know how. But we're soulmates Alexander."

My heart skipped a beat. _Yes yes yes yes yes magnus is mine_

He leaned down to gently connect our lips. I gasped against the heated flesh. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip. Asking for entry. I complied, and I struggled to hold back a moan as he explored my mouth.

"Mmm—agnus" I moaned

He kissed hungrily down my jaw.

I felt him licking at my neck.

" _So good. Such a good omega." Magnus moaned against my damp neck_

My inner omega whined in happiness.

I rolled my head back to give him more access to my neck.

I felt him _bite_ down. And I yelped in surprise, the small amount of pain was doing wonderful things to me.

My pants were getting increasingly tighter.

" _Mmmmm alpha. Pl—please alpha." I begged_

Magnus purred happily at the pet name.

" _What do you want darling...?" He questioned nonchalantly_

How does he even speak at times like this. My body is burning up. Pleasure is racing through my very being.

 _And he can talk...steadily. And nonchalantly...how???_

 _"I need you. Please. Pleaseeee alpha." I begged, pleading for more. More contact._

I felt him pick me up. He placed me on his lap. So I was no straddling him. And I could feel his unmistakable hardness pushing into me

"Mmmmmmhm" I was trying so hard to keep quiet.

"Darling. I want to _hear you."_ He breathed sexily

I couldn't help myself. I buried my face into his neck and started sucking on the skin.

" _Oh Alec." I smiled at the reaction I was getting_

I felt him thrust up against me. And the friction was so _incredible._

Within minutes. The infirmary was filled with the sounds of arousal. I was grinding against magnus. I was aching for release. "Magnus, please. Please. Please magnus!" I cried out. The pleasure was getting to be too much for me. We kept on grinding against each other. Both desperate for some kind of relief.

Suddenly I felt a hand brush against my hard-on. And I gasped with surprise.

Magnus kept on stroking me through my jeans, while thrusting against my ass. I felt like I was going to _melt._

Suddenly Magnus cried out. It was the most erotic sound I'd ever heard. He clamped his mouth down over my previous bite mark. And my mind went white with pleasure.

We both came crying each others names. Sweat was rolling down my back. And I was totally blissed out.

The room was now filled with the sounds of labored breathing, and smelt like sweat and lust.

We flung onto each other for what seemed like _hours_ before our heart rates, and breaths were back to an almost normal pace.

When I came around. And my senses were no longer clouded.

I started blushing madly. _We just did that._

 _And then I jumped. And glanced down quickly._

 _And...we both just came in our jeans._

 _I was soooo embarrassed. I can't believe I let myself get out of control._

"I'm sorry" I whispered against his neck

"Sorry for what, love?" He sounded high

 _My mind was flooding with doubts again. Surely he doesn't want_ _me as his soulmate. Surely he didn't want to do that with me, I'm just a useless, ugly omega._

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry...I do—" I started. But he cut me off. He Looked startled that I'd started apologizing. With a wave of his hand. We were both cleaned up. With fresh jeans on. Any sign of our rendezvous. Long gone. And he begun talking.

"Shhh love. It's ok. It's ok. You have nothing to apologise for. You are absolutely incredible"

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, Yes love. You are." He kissed my forehead.

And for a moment everything was perfect


	7. Chapter 7

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **Chapter 7**

 **Izzy's POV**

I'd been out on patrol nonstop for the past 52 hours. Our mission? A goose chase.

First we'd been called out for reported demonic activity. Which turned out to be a false lead.

As we were headed back to the institute, we got word of some rogue downworlders participating in sacrifices using mundane blood. So we were posted outside waiting for anything suspicious. By time we got into the building; every single downworlder and mundane that was alive in there...had been shredded like paper.

Whatever they were doing in there, had open a gateway..and let in one big, angry greater demon.

So then we had to hunt this creature all through the city. Wherever it went it seemed to cause chaos. Demons were drawn to it. And whenever they went...death followed.

 _So after a grueling 52 hours and 23 minutes. We finally made it back to the institute_.

We were covered in demon ichor. And fading iratzes. Even the healing runes couldn't keep me from needing a hot shower and a week of uninterrupted sleep.

But...first I _definitely needed a shower_. I was going for one before, when Alec was in the infirmary. But then I got called out for patrol...

Wait Alec. I hadn't seen him in almost three days. And hadn't heard anything..

And that's when I heard the gossip.

 _'Alec lightwood is an omega. Can you believe it. What kind of a lightwood is an omega?'_

 _Maybe he's adopted_

 _Apparently he was swooning over that warlock._

 _Which warlock?_

 _The glittery one. High warlock of Manhattan or something_

 _Oh. You mean the high warlock of Brooklyn? Magnus bane?_

 _That's the glittery one right?_

 _Uh yeah._

 _Hold up guys, why was Alec swooning over a guy._

 _Oh my gosh. You're right!_

 _He's gay. A little disgusting faggot. Has been living with us this entire time._

 _Eghhhh omigosh I need to go sanitize all my stuff._

 _Fuck that. I need to go throw out my stuff._

 _And that's when I cracked it._

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP. AND STOP BEING SO FUCKING IMMATURE"_

 _and they all looked at me like I was the fucking long lost Bigfoot, posing for a photo._

How dare they look so fucking confused!

"THATS MY BROTHER YOUR BITCHING ABOUT. KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT. IF I HEAR ONE MORE NOISE COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ABOUT ALEC. IM GOING TO KICK YOU INTO NEXT MONTH. Got it?" I smiled sweetly.

They all nodded.

"Good. Run along boys"

They scampered. And split up.

 _Phew if I ever see one of them again it would be too soon._

 _Now for my brother._

 _I headed to the infirmary. My seven inch heels, notifying the listeners to my presence._

Just as I got to the infirmary door. I smelt the distinct smell of arousal.

 _Pretty much all the lightwoods present early. In all honesty Alec is a late bloomer in the family. I presented when I was 15. And so did a lot of other shadowhunters in this institute._

I put a smile on my face, and let my worries and stress slip away. I acted as happy and carefree as any girl whose covered in demonic blood and wounds could.

"Hey big bro, how you feeli—" I gasped

He had definitely not heard me. Like at all...

Alec was straddling Magnus friggin bane.

And that wasn't the most surprising part. They were lip locking in what looked like the most desperate and passionate lip lock in history.

I wanted to bolt and give my brother privacy but it was like my feet were glued to the floor. I heard them crying out each others names.

And I think I could see their lower bodies moving. My face heated up. _I so didn't need to see this._

Suddenly Alec was apologizing to magnus. And sounded scared and stressed.

And I was snapped out of my daze.

"Hey Alec!" I said bubbly.

His head whipped around and he practically flew off of magnus.

"Chill big bro. I already new you were gay. Sides I think the glitter will definitely give you a bit of _spice"_ I winked at both of the blushing men in front of me.

"I like her." Magnus said, looking up at Alec.

There was so much love in that gaze.

"I like me too. Nice to meet you magnus. I'm Isabelle"

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." I smiled

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope your liking it so far.**

 **Please please please please review it makes my day to see the comments.**

 **Seriously it's so motivating. And makes me want to write so much more.**

 **I have big plans for this story. So stay tuned.**

 **And again, please review. It doesn't take long. And it motivates me so much.**

 **The More reviews. The faster I update.**

 **Not blackmail. Just the truth.**

 **I get inspired when I see fans commenting.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Love youse.**

 **Also. For anyone who knows me in person. Please don't go telling everyone who is writing this novel.**

 **I use this story to channel my feelings. And a lot of events in this book are based on my life experiences. And I don't want everyone putting the words to my (real) name.**

 **Writing keeps me sane.**

 **I don't need my life problems, causing me grief. Over my coping (writing) methods.**

 **Please.**

 **Phew. Sorry I had to say that.**

 **I love you guys.**

 **Also, shout out to my friend Katt! You are definitely motivating me to write more. Never thought I'd have my best friend fangirling over my work. But hey first time for everything right.**

 **See ya laters.**

 **Byeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

EYES WIDE OPEN

Authors note: _I'm so proud of how this story has grown. I really didn't think I could do it. Usually I lose motivation and the story never gets finished. So I'm really trying to make this one work. For those of you who know me personally. That's a big deal. Cause I've got really bad depression and it's hard to cope sometimes._

 _And right now it's 2:34AM, on a Wednesday morning. And my insomnia is being a prick again. And mums locked her door so I can't get my meds. So I'm awake till school starts. And have literally nothing to do still 7:30AM._

 _Sorry for not updating earlier guys. I had to go trick or treating with my little sister. And that was ok I guess. But it kinda did my head in. Ok on with the story!_

 _ **chapter 8**_

 _ **Alec's POV**_

It had been a few days since the incident in the infirmary. I could still remember the look on Isabelle's face when she walked in, and I could still feel the burn of blood blush in my cheeks.

It's been hard since I presented as an omega. A lot of people have seen it as yet _another_ reason to look down upon me. And of course after the gossip of my ABO status died down. The limelight then shifted to my sexuality.

And the second the word _gay_ had left someone's mouth.

Well, honestly they called me that even before they knew it was true.

But I didn't have something to lose before.

Some people were already speculating that I was with magnus.

And the moment my mother, _Maryse_ heard about the gossip.

She came barging into my bedroom, demanding answers. She had smelled so strongly of anger. And her eyes had that familiar red-like appearance of an alpha. The colour distinction was always stronger when the emotions were.

 _Red for the ones, who always command._

 _Gold for the ones, who have a choice._

 _Blue for the ones, who obey. No voice._

I could still remember that stupid stupid poem they taught us in shadowhunter school, in idris.

To help us remember which colors go to each status.

And right now my mothers eyes were like embers burning their fury into my very being.

She just looked at me.

With _that_ look.

I could almost hear her voice.

 _'Well, look what the cat dragged in'_

"Alexander!" Maryse raised her voice

"Hm, yeah. Sorry what did you say?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself" she fumed

I didn't respond, I swallowed the lump in my throat. Surely she'd understand. She's my mother. She has to accept me...right?

 _Wrong_.

"Get out of this institute" she said in a deadly calm voice.

She didn't need to tell me twice. I didn't even tell jace or Izzy where I was going. They'd know soon enough.

I ran straight out the door, right down to the edge of the Brooklyn river. It was a long run. But my mind was so out of it. It seemed like a flash in time.

I threw myself off the edge, and willed my body to transform. I commanded my legs to fuse together, to form my tail, and my fins. Then I focused on my scales.

The transformation on ever took a few seconds.

So I went from standing by the water, to racing through it. My fins cutting through the water like blades.

 _Blades._

I glanced down at my wrists and could still see the faint silvery white lines of my cuts.

I swam for hours aimlessly, I saw the other mermaids. Usually I'd go hang with them. I'd try to find Zachariah, and Jessamine. And maybe even Tessa and will.

But today I avoided everyone. I lurked on the edges of the reef. And blanked out. Forgetting everything. My name. My home. My problems.

It was just me. And the water, nothing else.

The light gradually faded away. The aqua of the water fading into a deep sunset orange. It was beautiful.

And just like that. I didn't want to be in the water anymore.

Being around anything beautiful.

Just reminded me of how _painfully unbeautiful_ I am.

I raced to the waters edge and transformed back to my gangly human body.

Sitting in the shallows and watching my fins and scales melt away.

Then I stood up and just ran. And ran and ran.

It's like I was being drawn somewhere. Only I'd never been there before.

I had no idea where I was going.

But anywhere was better than here.

Anywhere was better than being alone, with myself as company.

After a while of running, and heavy uneven breaths. I found myself out the front of an old building, it was near greenpoint, I could see the Brooklyn bridge.

The building in front of me, looked like it had been remodeled into some kind of housing.

Like apartments, or units.

I don't know why I didn't just turn around and walk away, I should have, this was someone's home. I shouldn't be loitering here.

But I didn't turn around. I didn't leave.

I collapsed.

With my back against the wall, I collapsed onto the foot path. And balled myself up.

And then the pain torn through me mercilessly.

And sobs ripped through my body.

Tears burned hot down my face.

My kind a hurricane of dear and doubt.

 _I wanted to die_.

 **Magnus' POV**

 _It was just past sunset. And I had finished with my clients a while ago. I sat calmly down in my lovely living room, in my silk kimono and just relaxed. The air smelt fresh. And I had a cup of steaming hot coffee, each sip warming my body. I was genuinely happy._

I decided that the balcony looked like a reclusive retreat. The air was warm and I did have a lovely little loveseat outside.

I walked over to the glass sliding door, and opened it.

I took as deep breath.

 _I was so relaxed, my senses just feeling and exploring my surroundings. I could smell the water, I could smell the coming rain. But the air had a strange tint to it. It seemed familiar. In the best possible way._

 _What was that?_

 _Where's it coming from..._

 _Kind of smelt like an omega._

 _And that's when I heard it._

 _Heartbreakingly devastating sobs._

 _The sobs of someone who has lost faith in the world. Of someone who was giving up._

 _Of someone who needed help._

 _I don't know why but the person sounded familiar. Which is strange since they were only crying._

 _Nonetheless I tied up my kimono and walked to my front door. Swung it open with magic, and paddled down the stairs. All the way to the entry to the apartment building._

 _It was definitely an omega._

 _A scared and heartbroken omega._

 _The scent was so familiar. A luscious smell that made my insides melt._

 _"Hey, are you alright?" I asked quietly._

 _I was surprised to notice that I had tears threatening to fall._

 _The little omegas shoulders stiffened, like he wasn't expecting anyone._

 _And his head shipped around, he was now facing me. As I stood in the doorway to the building. With rain patting down onto the concrete a few meters in front of me. I was bared in my magnifence, in my gorgeous magneta kimono makeup free, glitter washed away, and hair hanging loosely._

 _My mind slammed into reverse._

 _The oceanic blue eyes facing me, had so much grief and sorrow in them. So much fear. And doubt._

 _With tear streaks down his ivory skin. And black ebony hair tousled into his eyes. And his clothes were soaking wet._

Alexander?" I asked stunned

I watched as recignition flashed in his eyes.

And he simply nodded at me.

"Um, hey M-mmagnus" his voice stuttering. I only now noticed that he was shivering. And I could faintly see the light shimmering of his scales disappearing into his clothing.

And then he broke down in a fit of sobs.

It was the most heartbreaking sound I'd ever heard.


	9. Chapter 9

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **Alec's POV**

Kicked out of my childhood home, I wandered around the city and strangely found myself drawn to Brooklyn. After my depressing swim in the east river. Id broken down, my pain and fears drowning me mercilessly.

But a voice broke me out of my pity party...

"Hey, are you ok?" The voice said. It was so familiar.

I whipped around and was met with tear filled, Golden-green cat eyes. They were flooded with concern...seconds later I saw recognition flash in those hypnotic eyes.

Magnus

"Um...hey..mm-magnus" I stuttered. Unsure if the cold or my emotions were impairing my speech.

"Alexander?..." Magnus whispered, almost like he thought I was a figment of his imagination and I'd vanish.

All of sudden I broke down, again. In a fit of sobs. Unable to control my own body.

I felt warm, muscles arms around me, the arms of my soulmate.

As the tears streamed down my face, I felt soft, warm lips press gently against mine..

And that's when I felt it. A flare in our bond. Our soulmate body, consummating itself. I glanced down at our entwined hands. And the inky letters on both our arms, glowed with a golden energy. Lighting up the small space between us. In the pitch black night, we were surrounded in our own golden filled bubble.

For a split second pain sparked in my wrist. And I gasped surprised.

Only to hear that magnus also made a similar noice of surprise.

While still glancing down at our glowing arms.

It was as if an invisible hand was tattooing more golden lines into our skin.

Just underneath the names, on each of our arms.

A small golden infinity symbol drew itself. As the symbol completed itself the golden glow died down. And we were left gaping at our now completed tattoos.

As cheesy as it sounds, it seemed that our kiss had sealed our mate bond.

He was my alpha.

I was his omega.

 **Magnus' POV**

Our soulmate bond had just sealed itself. We were forever bonded.

One in mind and soul. Two bodies, one heart.

He was my omega.

I was his alpha.

 _But something that Alec might not be aware of...because shadowhunters didn't condone downworlder relationships..._

 _Is that when a mate bond is sealed between two people of a different species._

 _Like a warlock and a shadowhunter._

 _They become equals._

 _There cannot be a permanent bond between an immortal and a mortal._

 _So the mortal in the bond...becomes immortal.._

 _So Alexander was now immortal._

 _And that's not even the most unbelievable part._

 _Alec would be able to use basic warlock magic._

 _And I, since Alexander is part merman. Would be able to gain a tail._

 _Just like Alec._

 _Just like me._

 _There were no differences between us now._

 _No secrets, we were equals. Neither one with a single advantage. Neither belonging to a single world. Instead we now belonged together. A part of our own world._

 _The thoughts in my head. Seemed to consume days of time. But in reality it was barely a second._

"Alec, our Soulmarks just completed themselves..." I started

"Yeah I know..." he sounded breathless in his response.

"You do know what that means right..." I asked

"What do you mean...what does it mean...we're just soulmates right?" He sounded confused. It would have been adorable. If I weren't scared of how he would react to what u was about to reveal.

"We're equals now...were the same.." I hinted, hoping he would guess. So I wouldn't have to say it.

"Magnus please. I'm confused, just tell me. What does it mean?" He pleaded with me. And my resolve broke.

"It means that...your now immortal. We share powers too. You can drawn on some basic warlock magic...and I can gain a tail...in a matebond between different species...the differences get transferred. Were the same now. There's nothing I can do that you can't learn to do...and nothing you can't do...that I can't do..." I whispered quietly. I was dreading his next words. Surely he'd leave me.

I glanced up. And he just looked confused.

"What do you mean...I'm confused." He said.

So I smiled shyly. And lifted my hand, palm up into the rain.

As a single drop landed on my skin. Scales shimmered onto my skin. And Alec who was now staring at all my uncovered skin. Gasped in shock.

"I'm sorr-" he cut me off by crashing his lips to mine hurriedly.

"This is amazing! We will be able to understand each other's lives, like no body else could. I've never had anyone who was like me to talk to...yeah the other mermaids talk to me. But they aren't stuck between two worlds..." he ranted. And he faded to silence.

"Unless, of course...your not happy about this..." he said insecurely.

I jumped at him even thinking I could be unhappy about spending forever with him.

"Of course not! I'm happy. I just...thought...you wouldn't be."

He didn't respond, he simply kissed my hard on my mouth. Urging away my confused feelings and anxiety. His lips pleading with me to warm, to kiss him back.

So that's what I did.

In the back of my mind, I faintly registered that we were making our way upstairs. Stumbling. But never breaking apart. Somehow we made it into my warm, room. And fell with an ' _uhrpt'_ of momentary shock at our new surroundings, but seconds later I felt lips attacking my neck feverishly. His tongue praising every inch of bared skin.

The pleasure over took my body.

The only words to be heard.

 _I love you_

 _Love you_

 _Mine mine mine_

 _Alpha_

 _My omega_

 _Pretty little omega_

 _I'm all yours_

 _Mine mine_

Chants of praise and happiness.

Our hearts beating as one. And our souls dancing together.

Soulmates united at last.

 **TBC...**

 **I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT OOC FOR ALEC. BUT IT HAS A PLAN...I THINK.**

 **IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS WORK. GETTING MY IDEAS FROM A BUNCH OF SOURCES. INCLUDING OTHER FANFICS.**

 **I haven't seen one with this many combined tags.**

 **I've seen merman ones. And ABO ones.**

 **And soul mates ones.**

 **But never with these tags combined. And I thought "fuck it, why not. If it doesn't turn out I can always dented it and pretend it never happened."**

 **But it would seem these story is actually getting somewhere. And I have actual fans. That I didn't conjure up with my amazingly vivid imagination.**

 **So I love youse.**

 **And please keep reading.**

 **Send me some reviews if you love me. They really help my motivation.**

 **Bye for now, will update soon. So stay tuned. And brace yourself for some serious lemony goodness.**

 **Get the popcorn ready. And maybe a box of tissues.**

 **Bye for now. See youse soon...**

 **3**


	10. Chapter 10

_EYES WIDE OPEN_

 _Izzy's POV_

I was in my room. With my soulmate. Simon. A vampire. A day lighter.

We found each other a few weeks ago. And we're so happy when our soulmarks appeared.

Right now. Happy doesn't begin to cover how I'm feeling. With his lips on my neck. And his hands gripping me closer.

I wanted to go on like this forever.

But the yelling broke me out of my blissful state.

And I immediately knew something wasn't right. I could smell it in the air.

"Shhhh. Simon shhh" I hissed

"Wha—" he started, but I clamped my hand down over his mouth.

Someone was at the door. And they wrecked of pure undiluted fury. I, a lightwood alpha. Have never been scared before. So I was surprised when I whined unhappily.

Simon reached over to comfort me. Just as the door to my room swung open. And an infuriated Jace stood before us.

"Alec is gone" he said in a deadly quiet tone.

I don't remember much after that. I was scared out of my mind. Our mother wouldn't help us look for him, she seemed unsurprised when we burst in claiming that our brother was gone from the institute.

So we went off on our own to find our big brother.

Jace and simon, grudgingly paired up to check near the Dumort. And to see if any downworlders had seen of him.

After 3 hours of searching. With no leads at all. I was exhausted. And scared. And I missed my brother so much.

But over all. Something was drawing me to the water. I just needed to go for a swim. To be in my true form. So I had to lose simon and Jace.

And my opportunity just arose.

"We're going back to the institute, to talk with the other shadowhunters. Maybe check the city's maps." Jace said out loud. Simon nodded in agreement. Both of them were clearly worn out.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go for a walk. I'll meet you guys back there in an hour" I said calmly.

I got no objections, apart from simons mask of confusion. But Jace pulled him in the direction of the institute. Knowing that I needed a minute by myself.

The moment they were out of sight, I ran down to the waters edge. And jumped in...

 _I've never been able to control my change. I've heard that other hybrids have control over their change. But I never learnt how to control it. So unfortunately, every time I came in contact with water I involuntarily grew my tail. I did love my tail. But keeping it a secret is such a nuisance. I can't even tell Alec, my big brother! We tell each other everything. And I feel so guilty keeping such a big secret from him._

My body cut through the water, my fins parting the currents like blades. The water following every movement of my body. It felt like flying. Gliding through the deep blue. Uncontrolled and untamed.

I swam straight toward the kelp forests. Where I knew my mermaid friends would be gathering sea shells for necklaces.

I was crying. But no one could see. No one could see my tears mixing with the salty ocean.

"Hey Izzy!" A voice yelled happily.

I raised my head to see Lydia barreling toward me.

I smiled at my friend. "Hey lyds!" I greeted

She frowned at me

"What's wrong Izzy?" Lydia asked me. The concern heavy in her voice.

"My brother is missing, no one has seen him. The others just went back to the institute. They've pretty much given up on looking. And I needed to swim. I'm so worried Lydia...what if he's hurt?" I whispered

You might not be able to see my tears while I'm under the water. But you could sure as hell tell I'm crying when my voice is cracking.

"Oh! Isabelle!. Shhhh shhh it's ok." She mumbled. Her words muffled by the mouthful of hair she just got when she pulled my into an abrupt hug.

"Ok how about this. I just met this awesome mermaid called Tessa. She has lots of friends. They can help us ask around. Also Tessa and will have a friend who happens to be a hybrid. So maybe he's seen Alexander somewhere?" Lydia said comfortingly.

"Another hybrid?." I asked stunned

"Yes Izzy. Keep up" she said sarcastically

"What's his name?" I asked distantly

"Um. I think it's Alex or something, but that call him Allie for some reason" she giggled.

"That's strange" I giggled with her...untill my thoughts reminded me hat my brother was missing and potentially injured. And my mood darkened.

"Ok let's go." I said determinedly

 _So we swam towards the meeting place. Somewhere deep in the kelp forest. There was a small opening. Like a meadow. Filled with colorful corals. Beautiful schools of fish. And other mermaids playing around further away. Far enough that I could barely see their tail colours._

"Hey Tessa!" Lydia yelled

And I jumped shocked by the sudden noise in my ear.

I looked where she was swimming. There were two mermaids and a merman.

"Hey Lydia!" Tessa said "these two pains in the fins, are called will and jessamine" she said with a roll of her eyes

I held back a smile. There was so much love in the exchange in front of me.

"This is Izzy. She's a hybrid as well. Her brother is missing, and we were hoping maybe your friend Alex has seen him. Or knows something...since he's from land" she explained confidently.

I smiled at the eyes inspecting me.

"Alex is a bit late. He should be here in a few minutes." Jess said

 _So we waited a few minutes. The others were animatedly having a conversation. Mermaid gossip. Apparently something is happening with the leadership in Alicante-why is there always drama in the mermaid city?_

I sat quietly on a bed of coral, laying down on my stomach. My hair drifted down and covered my face.

 _I missed Alec so much. I hope he is ok._

"Hey Allie!" I heard my new friends say

"Why are you late"

"We have someone we want you to meet"

"She's a hybrid"

"A shadowhunter hybrid"

 _Everyone was talking at once. It was chaotic._

"Hahha guys guys ok. Chill. Where is she?" He said-Alex said.

 _I felt like that voice was familiar. I was scared to turn around, what if I get recognized. The clave would de-rune me_. But I was snapped out of my depressive whirlpool by hands on my shoulders "Hey Izzy. U ok? It's alright we will find your brother." Lydia comforted me

I nodded into my coral pillow. And I rose slowly. And turned around. This new merman. Alex. Was facing the other way talking to Tessa and will. _He has runes...he looks so familiar. He sounds familiar._

Tessa nodded in my direction. Signaling that I'd finally risen from the coral. And as Alex turned around my whole world came crashing down.

 _Pale skin_

 _Runes_

 _Oceanic blue eyes_

 _Black hair_

 _Crooked smile_

 _Alexander. My brother._

He seemed to be at the same loss for words as me. I could see each emotion playing out on his face as he took in me before him...

"Alec?!"

"Izzy?!"

Everyone was looking at us. Confused. But I didn't care.

I swam toward him so fast I knocked him into the sand below us. "Alec Alec Alec. By the angel. Where have u been. I was so worried." I said panicked.

"Mum kicked me out. Because magnus is my soulmate...but forget that. Since when are you a mermaid?" He asked confused.

"Me?..since when are you a merman?. I was born like this. I've been keeping the secret from everyone. Mum. Jace. Dad. And even you." I explained with a shaky voice.

"I was keeping a secret too. I was born like this too..." he trailed off.

"Who cares! I found you. I'm so glad your ok." I smiled "Did mum really kick you out?" I asked

"Yes. She disowned me. For being gay. For having Magnus, a downworlder as a soulmate. And for being an omega." He sobbed.

"Well I'm not going back then. I'll stay with you and magnus...? Or if you guys want your space. I'll stay here with Lydia." I looked at Lydia for confirmation. I was running away. And now I was asking if I could move into Lydia's home. Lydia just smiled and nodded.

"No no Izzy. It's ok seriously. If you don't want to go back to the institute. Then come stay with me and magnus.it will be fine." He rambled.

I smiled happily.

And was wrapped up in a hug by my big brother. Our tails brushed against each other. And Alec giggled.

"What?" I asked amused

"I'm ticklish. My tail is ticklish" he laughed harder as I wiggled my fins against his scales.

Next thing I knew.

Lydia, will, Tessa and Jess were all in the sand with us attacking Alec with their fins.

Alec was beet red. I was so happy.

I could stay here forever.

 **End of chapter.**

 **To be continued. Hope you liked this update!**

 **Ends on a happy little cliffhanger.**

 **Will be some parabtai angst next chapter! Stay tuned for some more adventures with Alexander, Isabelle and Magnus. Two alphas. One omega, two mermaids one warlock. Where will this revelation take them?..**

 **Comment if u have any ideas on what's going to happen!!!! If you can guess I'll give you guys an extra long chapter. With multiple different characters POV in them!!!!**

 **Go on. Comment. Have a guess.**

 **Love you guys**

 **See u again soon.**

 **-SpiritOfTheCimarron37**


	11. Chapter 11

_EYES WIDE OPEN_

 _ **Jace's POV**_

I'd been back at the institute for a while.

 _Almost two and a half hours actually_

Simon had been sent back to the Dumort by Maryse-the head of the New York Institute-so I was all alone in Alec's room. Trying anything and everything to track him. Clothes. Socks. Weapons. Anything. Even pillow cases. But the only thing I kept getting was flashes of blue and aqua. Like water. I had no idea what it meant. Alec couldn't be on water. It would come up blank if he was... _tracking doesn't work if the person being tracked is on or near water_. And Alec couldn't be under it. Because I'd been tracking him for over an hour. He also couldn't be drowning. Because I'd feel that through our rune.

I was deep in thought. Thinking about my brother. And what I'd do if we never found him.

When a light appeared above my bed. _A fire message_. I ran over to read it.

 _Jace,_

 _It's Izzy. I've found Alec._

 _He is ok. I'm not coming back to the institute.._

 _Mother kicked him out. For being who he is. I'll explain later._

 _The address to where me and Alec are staying is attached below. But you need to prick your finger._

 _The address won't reveal without your DNA._

 _I couldn't risk Alec being found by someone other than you._

 _It is charmed by a warlock._

 _Hurry, there's so much to explain._

 _Love Isabelle xx_

I did as Isabelle had written. Wincing slightly as I sliced my finger.

The address appeared instantly. _Damn Izzy and her theatrics._

 _Address:_

 _249 Bluebell Avenue_

 _Greenpoint, Brooklyn_

 _Apartment 8C_

 _Buzzer 12_

I was so happy that Alec was ok. I almost squealed. I burned the letter in the fireplace, and promptly begun packing a bag and I tucked My stele into my jeans pocket.

I slung the packed duffel bag over my shoulder. And walked out of my room. Down the stairs. And out of the institute. The place is grown up calling home. I walked out into the cold night air. And smiled.

 _Entreat me not to leave thee; or to return from following after thee._

 _For whither thou goest, I will go..._

I'm coming brother, my parabtai.

 **Ok so that chapter is done. Sorry it's so short. It's more of a filler chapter, I needed to bridge the gap between my upcoming story ideas. Stay tuned. Youse are gonna flip over what I have planned for the next few chapters.**

 **Please please by the angel comment. It makes me so much happier. And motivates me so much.**

 **Every comment I read seriously makes my day, so if youse are really enjoying this story please comment. It's been hard for me to cope lately. So I need the motivation guys.**

 **Love youse. Xx ️**

 **Over and out**

 **-SpiritUnbreakable37**


	12. Chapter 12

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **Chapter 12**

 **Sex in this chapter. Be warned. It's graphic.**

IZZYS POV

I'd just sent a fire message to jace. Telling him I was safe..

I smiled to myself thinking about the whole blood thing.

DNA to reveal the address.

If I knew jace. He would get a kick out of that.

I was giggling to myself. Walking towards Magnus bedroom when I heard my brothers voice.

"Magnus stop it! I'm ticklish!!!" He giggle adorably

"Ima gonna getchu!" Magnus replied cheekily.

 _Did my big brother seriously get the alpha high warlock of Brooklyn to say 'imma gonna getchu'...damn this relationship just reached a checkpoint._

I was smirking to myself

"Aghhhhhh Magnus" my brother was giggling

Then it went silent.

And the air which smelt of happiness shifted suddenly into hot, heavy arousal.

 _I could smell omega slick._ He was going into heat

The sounds that came through the door next made my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Alexander" magnus growled huskily

"Mmm alpha" my brother sighed

 _Ok abort abort mission abort. Turn around Isabelle. Turn and walk away. Plan delta move move._

I rushed to the couch and tried to erase the past few minutes from my mind.

 _I didn't need that mental image._

Damn these two. Can't even keep it in their pants for twenty minutes.

I tried to be mad. Or frustrated. But I smiled instead. My brother was finally happy. And I couldn't be happier for him. Even if I had to sit through the next few relentless hours of the apartment shaking. I put in my earphones and played my Beyoncé playlist on high volume.

It's bad enough that I know they are getting frisky. I didn't need to hear their husky voices doing their alpha praise kinky shit.

ALECS POV

Izzy had gone outside the apartment about twenty minutes ago. To send jace a fire message. And she told us to wait in the lounge. But we got a bit distracted...ok very distracted. Magnus decided to start ticking me and I fell off the couch...while laughing and blushing.

I ran to the bedroom to get away from his relentless teasing. But of course the new surroundings just heated things up more.

I saw his hand flare blue. And the door flicked closed. And bolted itself shut.

Next thing I knew I was being pushed into the covers a tickled again. Only this time it felt different. A lot different.

I giggled at first. But then I felt my body flush with heat. And I was overwhelmed by desire. "Alexander" he growled huskily

Magnus noticed my change in focus. And his eyes darkened in lust. I whimpered. I wanted more. I had no idea what my body wanted or what I had to do to get it but I wanted it so bad. "Alpha" I whimpered.

My body involuntarily reacting to our position.

Magnus was laying between my legs. With his stomach against my member.

I blushed when I felt myself hardening slightly.

Magnus responded by grinding himself into me, and we both let out a moan.

"Alexander..."

"Mag—Please" I begged

"Are you sure angel?" He asked breathlessly.

I just nodded.

He responded by kissing me roughly.

His desire clear in the way his lips mounded mine.

I ran my fingers along his spine. Stroking his body. And my hands reached his ass. And in a moment of confidence. I squeezed his ass tightly. And Magnus moaned against my wet neck.

"Oh angel" he moaned sexily

I faintly registered clothes disappearing.

His hands on my belt buckle...stripping my jeans and boxers down my legs slowly.

His lips following my pants down my legs. Kissing each surface of skin that was being newly exposed.

I was a whimpering mess.

I heard my pants and belt hit the floor with a clank. And I realized I was naked from the waist down, but I didn't get shy. I felt powerful. Excited.

"Magnus. Please. I need. You." I struggled to get the words out and still breathe at the same time.

My dick was throbbing with the need to be touched.

I could feel magnus was in the same situation, his hardness pressed firmly against my belly.

I was clutching at magnus' clothes, wondering why there was a need for such obtrusive fabrics. _Damn clothes._

Magnus giggled at my impatience.

And with a flick of his wrist. His clothes disappeared.

And my hands were grasping at bare. Unscarred skin.

I felt his hardness brush against me. Flesh on flesh. No barriers.

I moaned uncontrollably.

"MAGNUS. ALPHA PLEASE" I begged him

We carried on like that for a while. Kissing. Licking. Moaning. Grasping at skin.

Grinding down into each other.

My sense of time was gone.. long fucking gone.

It could have been hours. Days or years that we were rolling around in the bed for.

But what broke me out of my state of bliss.

Magnus pulled back for a moment.

Bringing me back to the present.

"Are you sure you want this angel??" He asked. Blood pooled south at the pet name.

I could see the desire in his eyes.

But I could also see the concern.

"Y—yess please...please...please magnus..I need you" I tried to say something intellectual. But it all came out as begging.

But judging by the look on my alphas face. He didn't mind one bit.

I felt his length pushing at my entrance. Stretching me.

There was a slight twinge of pain. But I was so lost in the feeling of being filled. That it didn't bother me.

After a few moments magnus was fully inside me.

His eyes tightly shut. He looked like he was in pain by the lack of movement.

"Move...please move" I whined desperately

He opened his eyes and looked at me with desire.

His eyes.

The glamour had fallen. He had glowing. Golden. Cat eyes.

I'd seen flashes of them before. But never like this.

I almost came right there and then.

"Magnusssss" I moaned

He smiled at me.

"There beautiful. Your beautiful" I said breathlessly

He stroked my face lovingly.

"Are you sure you want me to move now angel?" He mumbled into my neck

"Yes. Please. Please I want to feel you" I said. Surprised by my own words,

He pulled out. Almost all the way,

I whined in protest..

Then he slammed all the way back into me. And I saw stars.

"OH ANGEL. MAGNUS" I screamed out

With each thrust My body tingled with pleasure.

I'd never felt anything like this.

"Found the right spot did I?" He asked teasingly

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him into me twice as fast.

And he cried out in surprise "Alec. Oh. Oh my." He moaned out

I felt him pulling inside me.

All I could concentrate on was him pushing into me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

He must have noticed me drifting.

Because the next thing he did. Definetly got my attention.

I felt lips. Warm lips. Wrapping around my left nipple. And he _sucked_. _Licked_. And then _bit_ down.

"MAGNUS. HARDER! FASTER! Please please. I'm almost there!!!!" I cried out

He obeyed my words.

And thrust into me over and over again.

He surprised me yet again.

By biting down roughly on my neck.

Hard enough. I'm sure there will be a bruise.

But I didn't care. Because that was all I needed to reach my climax.

I'd reached the edge. And he had thrown me off the edge. And I was freefalling in pure pleasure.

"MAGNUS" I moaned loudly

He thrust a few more times into me.

And I felt him following after me. His hot seed flooding my insides,

As he pulled out I felt the fluids leaking out of me. And I whined. Over sensitized.

"I love you Alexander" magnus said. His voice steady despite our mind blowing orgasms.

"I love you too magnus."

And that's how we fell asleep. In each others arms.

Messy bedsheets.

And sticky fluids on our skin.

But we didn't care.

That can all wait.

I fell asleep with my head on my alphas chest. Listening to his heartbeat. Beating quickly just like mine.

Each beat calmed me down and I drifted off to the sound of his slowly stealing heart rate.

The last thing I remember is lips on my forehead.

 **OK SO THERE WE GO. CHAPTER TWELVE.**

 **TOLD U**

 **YOU LOVED IT. DONT LIE.**

 **THEY FINALLY DID THE SEX. HAHAAH LMAO. IM SO VILE.**

 **NO SERIOUSLY THO. THAT WAS A HARD-CHAPTER...see what I did there...hahaha the puns. I'm so bad.**

 **Seriously tho it was really hard to write. So please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Feel free to give me some tips. Or even tell me what you guys want to see in the next few chapters, I have some notes on chapter ideas. And. They are good, so I hope you guys like where this is going. Stay tuned.**

 **TBC**

 **I'll probably do another one tomoz. Maybe...hopefully...I think.**

 **I've got camp on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. So naturally I won't be able to update again till at least Thursday next week.**

 **So I'm gonna try and give you guys another update tomoz.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I love youse.**

 **Please review. Please. It makes my day.**

 **I'll literally give you a shout out and follow you if you review.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Your awesome.**

 **Bye for now...xxx**

 **-SpiritOfTheCimarron37**


	13. Chapter 13

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **ok guys...I'm back. Sorry I didn't update again on Sunday. I was really busy, so as a reward for your never ending patience and faith in me as you awesome fanfiction writer. Lol.**

 **I'm going to give you an extra extra long chapter. So break out the blankets and snacks. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

 **There will be multiple POVS in this chapter. And there may be some sexual content, and mention of suicidal thoughts and mental illness. Also will have torture and rape to one of the characters...don't worry Alec is safe, he isn't the one being hurt. Chill. But your probably going to hate me anyways. For what I'm doing.**

 **But it has a purpose. I'm taking this in a very very important direction.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. Xx**

JACES POV

I was on my way to Brooklyn. To the apartment where Izzy, Alec and Magnus were staying.

I had a duffel bag, packed with clothes and some of Alecs belongings slung over my shoulder.

With each step I felt more and more relieved. Each step was taking me closer to my parabatai.

The city was deadly silent. I couldn't hear the usual rush of traffic. Or drunk mundanes complaining about petty things. I couldn't even hear the animals. Usually there would be at least a dog barking. It was like someone had pressed pause on reality. And I was the only thing still moving.

I could hear my combat boots on the pavement. _Left right left right one two one two_

But that was the only noise. At least it _was_ the only noise. I barely had time to register the sound of movement above me...leather and metal brushing briskly. And then someone was on me.

I was pushed onto the pavement. The duffel somewhere to my left. Near the edge of the road.

I reacted quickly. Jumping up on to my feet. And naming a seraph blade I had in my sheath. I had no time to activate runes. So I had to hope my training was enough for whatever this was.

I looked all around me. My seraph blade glowing in the dark street. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I commanded my tormentor.

Somewhere ahead of me a shadowy figure spoke. "Jace Wayland"

My body went rigid. _They knew my name_ "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!" I raised my seraph blade. Poised for attack. "My name is Victor Aldertree. A member of the clave. Maryse Lightwood called on me because a certain omega...needed dealing with...if I remember correctly she called him a 'faggot'..anyways since this scum has disappeared my new mission is to break the bond you have with it. We can't have one of our best warriors siding with downworlders and their pet shadowhunters" he smiled when he finishe. He said all of that while casually looking at his fingernails. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Why would Maryse want this piece of shit to deal with Alec. Dammit Izzy was right._

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER. OR THIS BLADE" I signaled to the seraph blade in my hand "IS GONNA CUT YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF" and as I stepped forward to make my threat oh so very clear.

Someone came from behind me. Sneaking out of the darkness like a snake. And plunged a dagger straight into my kidney. "AGGH" I screamed as the blade pierced my skin. It was burning me. And that's all I remember before the darkness invaded my mind. _Brother. Help me..._

 _MAGNUS POV_

I was exhausted. Alexander and I had just had the most mind blowing sex. And I didn't have the energy to batt an eyelid. But my stomach was demanding payment for the incredible orgasms. So I carefully shifted Alec off my chest and placed a kiss onto his forehead. He smiled in his sleep.

 _I don't know what I did to deserve you angel._ I couldn't help but smile.

 _Shifting the blankets off my legs. I conjured some clothes onto my body._ Wouldn't want to scare the life out of Isabelle...I giggled to myself.

My mind was filled with lovey dovey thoughts of Alec as I paddled over to the kitchen. _I don't even know why I have a kitchen. I don't cook._ I snapped my fingers and some warm bagels and coffee from the cafe down the road appeared on the counter.

As I was eating bagels. And sipping coffee. I begun to feel like someone was watching me. So I glanced around. _Nothing was there_.

So I casually go back to eating. When something grabs me from the back and screams "RAWRRRR" at me. I'm momentarily startled till I realize it is Isabelle.

I turned around to see her eyes full of tears of laughter. And she was laughing silently while holding her stomach.

"HAHAHHA MAGS U SHOULDA SEEN UR FACE. I GUESS ROUGH SEX WITH MY BIG BRO WEARS U OUT A BIT HUH?" Izzy yelled sarcastically..While holding back another fit of giggles.

"You heard that?" I asked surprised. I was almost certain I had put a soundproofing up.

"Yes every bit of it." She giggled and mocked Alexander moaning 'alpha'

We both burst into a fit of giggles. Alec was too cute. And despite the awkward vibe...me and Izzy couldn't deny it.

And that's when we were interrupted. By the very cute person we were talking about. Except he wasn't giggling with us. He was crying out in pure agony. "JACE!!!" His voice cracked as he screamed out the name of his parabatai.

Me and Izzy ran into the bedroom to find a naked Alexander covered by sweat soaked sheets. And he was sobbing into his knees.

 _My baby. My poor baby_

 _He was hurting_

ALECS POV

I knew I was dreaming. I knew that I was in magnus loft. Sleep in soundly in the bed. And yet my mind was walking casually down a dark road. Somewhere near magnus loft. When suddenly my dream body got dragged into the alley. Someone was talking but I couldn't hear the words. I felt fear and worry bubbling in my body.

Then I felt the pain. A sharp agonizing stab in the abdomen..right in the parabatai rune. And that's when I knew..it wasn't a dream. It was jace. I was watching the world through jaces eyes.

And that's when I jolted awake screaming. Screaming his name. Knowing I was too far away to do anything.

"JACE!!!" I sobbed into my knees.

I heard Izzy and Magnus come in. I could smell concern on both the alphas watching me. But I was too numb to comfort them. To nullify their fear. I was too drained. Too upset. I just went into a catatonic state. And sound was lost somewhere in between me and understanding.

Reality was disappearing behind a veil of pain.

 **Boom and that's a wrap on chapter 13. Little bit of a cliffhanger there...okay a lot of a bit.**

 **Hope u liked it.**

 **I kept to my word a longer chapter if u have to wait longer than normal for an update.**

 **It has multiple povs like promised.**

 **Next chapter will be a bit sad. Includes torture. Rape. Abuse. Kidnapping. And angst lots of angst.**

 **Break out the tissues. I start writing the next chapter some time today. Will be posted in a couple days.**

 **Xx**

 **Love youse. Byeeeee**

 **-SpiritOfTheCimarron37**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Jaces POV

 _My head was thumping. Like hell had broken free in the corners of my darkened mind. Voices. Screaming._

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM..._

 _I had no idea what was going on._

 _Pain was my new reality_

 _My new companion_

 _It was the only thing I was conscious of._

 _The only thing keeping me conscious_

 _But also the only reason why I wished I'd lose consciousness_

 _Alec. Alec I know you can hear me. Don't come for me. They want you dead. Stay away._

 _I thought as hard as I could. I could feel my brother inside my head. Seeing what I was seeing. Feeling what I was feeling. Thinking what I was thinking._

 _I just hoped he would listen._

Alec's POV

The pain was excruciating. My head was thumping. My skin was burning. And my parabatai rune was flaring up in my skin. Like flames to gasoline. Relentlessly burning. Making itself known. Magnus and Isabelle were sitting on the bed with me. I could feel their worried gazes. I was staring straight ahead at the wall in front of me.

I could see magnus and Izzy talking in my peripheral vision...but the strangest thing is I could barely hear them. It was like I was listening from underwater.

 _It's the para..._

 _rune_

 _The words were fading in and out. I couldn't understand the conversation..._

 _Jace._

 _Jace_

 _Jace_

 _I could feel him_

 _He was in my head._

 _One minute I was struggling to hear Izzy and Magnus' conversation...and now I was having a telepathic one of my own._

Jace I can feel you... are you alright where are you.

Alec. Alec I know you can hear me. Don't come for me. They want you dead. Stay away.

Who wants me dead Jace. Are you ok.

I'm fine buddy, just promise me you won't come.

I can't promise that... Izzy and Magnus are here.

It's Maryse

What?...

She wants you dead. She hired a clave member. Victor aldertree.

I'm going to find you. Stay strong jace.

Common you know me. I'm always strong.

 _I could almost hear his smirk_

How are we talking to each other?

I don't know Alec. But I'm happy we can. I feel like I'm gonna need it.

What do you mean?

Jace...

Jace common answer me.

 _Shit he's gone_

And that's when I managed to snap out of my catatonic state.

I gasped for air. It was almost as if I _were_ actually underwater all that time.

"Jace needs help." I huffed breathlessly

Magnus and Izzy's eyes were in my instantly. This was going to be a long night.

 **Ok this chapter is a bit short. It's more of a filler chapter. I hope it was ok. I'll try to do another upload today. Later. I'm feeling a little creative today. Please comment and stuff. It really helps me. Makes me feel better. Sorry for the late updates. I'll try to be more consistent. I hope I didn't lose to many readers. The next chapter is going to be very very depressing and emotional. So be warned.**

 **Chapter 15 teaser**

 _Jace what's going on. Talk to me._

 _They're trying to find you. They're torturing me._

 _Hold on jace. We're going to find you. Hold on. Please hold on._

 _*silence*_

 _Jace what are they doing to you. My rune is burning. It's bad._

 _Alec. Alec buddy don't listen to this. Please get out of my head. You don't want to see this._

 _I didn't know how this telepathic thing worked. But no way was I leaving my brother to fight this on his own. I focused all my energy on jace. Trying to see out of his eyes. To hear what he was hearing._

 _And like the flick of a switch. I was there. I was jace._

 _I heard pants unzipping. "This is what you get. This is what happens when you sympathize with a faggot piece of shit.. this is his fault. Your going to think about This every time you think of Alec." Aldertree smirked._

 _He tugged his pants and underwear down. Then he undid Jaces pants._

 _I felt the rope being tightened. Around Jaces wrists. He couldn't move._

 _I felt the air on Jaces bare skin. He was naked. I felt the tears on his face._

 _Jace turned to look at aldertree. Aldertree was looking intently at Jaces entrance. And touching himself. Smiling._

 _Alec get out of my head! Now! I know your watching! I don't want you to see this!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Jace what's going on. Talk to me._

 _They're trying to find you. They're torturing me._

 _Hold on jace. We're going to find you. Hold on. Please hold on._

 _*silence*_

 _Jace what are they doing to you. My rune is burning. It's bad._

 _Alec. Alec buddy don't listen to this. Please get out of my head. You don't want to see this._

 _I didn't know how this telepathic thing worked. But no way was I leaving my brother to fight this on his own. I focused all my energy on jace. Trying to see out of his eyes. To hear what he was hearing._

 _And like the flick of a switch. I was there. I was jace._

 _I heard pants unzipping. "This is what you get. This is what happens when you sympathize with a faggot piece of shit.. this is his fault. Your going to think about This every time you think of Alec." Aldertree smirked._

 _He tugged his pants and underwear down. Then he undid Jaces pants._

 _I felt the rope being tightened. Around Jaces wrists. He couldn't move._

 _I felt the air on Jaces bare skin. He was naked. I felt the tears on his face._

 _Jace turned to look at aldertree. Aldertree was looking intently at Jaces entrance. And touching himself. Smiling._

 _Alec get out of my head! Now! I know your watching! I don't want you to see this!_

 _Magnus POV_

Alec was quivering on the bed. I've never seen him shake so bad. I've seen him run head first into battle armed with a seraph blade. I've seen him walk through hell just because I might of been in the other side. Literally... this shadowhunter. My shadowhunter. My Angel. He is the bravest creature to walk this earth. And no demon, mundane, shadowhunter or downworlder will ever make him seem like less in my eyes.

But...right now.

Tears were running down his face. Like a faucet that someone had left running. Sweat was slick on his skin like a sheet. And the _sheets_ well they would never be the same.

"MAGNUS DO SOMETHING! HELP HIM!" Izzy yelled in her alpha-shadowhunter-mermaid voice.

"I DONT KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!!" I yelled back. Equally frustrated. _Fuck it. My baby needs me. Screw boundaries. He can be angry at me for doing this later!_ I jerked myself forward. Towards my distressed omega. I grabbed his face between my ringed fingers. And projected my astral body into his mind.

 _It felt so strange. I was in Alec's mind. Listening. Experiencing and feeling everything he does. But I could feel something—someone else._

 _"ALEC DONT WATCH!" Jaces voice said weakly. More like a plea than the command he surely meant it to be._

 _Jace?. What..._

 _"JACE. WHERE ARE YOU. HELP ME FIND YOU!" Alec's voice yelled. Full of fear and concern._

 _"ALEC?" I yelled_

 _"MAGNUS?" Alec and Jace yelled_

 _"What...how did u get in my head mags...?" Alec asked confused_

 _"Astral projection. How'd u get into Jaces?" I asked briskly_

 _"I don't know some kind of parabatai telepathy" Alec replied quickly_

 _"I can't see what's happening to jace. I can only hear his voice. What's going on?" I probed for answers. Any answers._

 _"He is being held hostage. To hurt me. And the guys name is victor Aldertree. Sent by Maryse. Mags. I think he is gonna rape Jace. And it's all my fault." Alec whimpered. It was a sorrowful sound. Purely omega._

 _"Alec it's not your fault. Jace. Keep your shit together. We're going to find you. Fight this bastard. Don't give into him. He is trying to break you. Alec too!. Alec. I'm going to pull you out of his mind. And I'm going to pull myself out of yours."_

 _"What? No! Why?" Alec questioned me_

 _"Because your sister is freaking out. Your catatonic. And screaming bloody murder. We can't help jace if your unresponsive." I said_

 _ALECS POV_

 _"Jace..."_

 _"It's ok Alec. Go. I'll be ok. I know you'll find me."_

 _Jace went silent._

Then all of a sudden. White light flashed in front of me. And I was back in magnus' bedroom. Magnus laying next to me. Izzy was crying. I haven't seen her cry before.

"ALEC! MAGNUS! ARE YOU OK?!" Izzy screamed. Running over to the bed.

"I'm fine iz. But Jace needs our help. He has been kidnaped. And tortured. The attaker is Victor Aldertree. Clave member. Sent by Maryse. Out of spite because of me." I said, answering all her internal questions.

Izzy's face was like an open book. Her emotions playing out across her facial features like a movie. _Relief. Confusion. Shock. Anger. Disbelief. Fury. Vengeance._

"I know where he is. And how to find him.." Magnus said plainly.

"Let's go" Izzy and I said together. Getting to our feet without a seconds hesitation. Weapons ready. And game faces on,

"Let's go save our brother" Izzy said. So calmly. I worried for the lives of Jaces' captors.

JACES POV

Right after Alec and Magnus were no longer in my mind. I was brought back to reality so quickly. I got queasy. And I think I might have even experienced a little vertigo. Even though I have a rune to stop that..

Aldertree was still behind me, I had my face down on the floor. My wrists were bound to the back of my knees. And my ass was in the air, exposed. I was completely naked. My clothes had been torn off with a dagger. And we're discarded somewhere to my right. In a pile of fabric scraps. Aldertree must have noticed that I was drifting off. Because he brought his hand down on my left buttcheck. In a hard _thwack_ I felt the blood rush to the surface of the skin. And it burned. Next he ran his hands through my hair. So gently it could—in any other situation—be considered caringly. As his hands left my hair he dragged his fingernails down my back. I couldn't help moaning. _That's exactly what clary does._ I felt sick.

"You like that do you? I bet you like it rough." He laughed.

I felt nauseous and vulnerable. I almost thought he left me. When I felt his hand on me. Squeezing me. Stroking me. I felt myself getting hard in his hands. He was massaging my member. And I was disgusted with the way my body was reacting. He started skimming my balls when he reached the base, and the sounds I was making were adding to my sickness. _Just get it over with you son of a bitch_.

I jumped when I felt something wet at my entrance, his _tongue._ His hand was still stroking me, and now his tongue was entering me, there was nothing I could do to stop him. I felt weak.

After what could have been hours of him licking and touching me. His hands left my body. I was momentarily confused. Until, he pushed two fingers into me. And the pain rushed through me. I felt tears running down my face. And my knees were shaking. If it weren't for the rope keeping me in this position..I would have fallen onto my stomach.

He thrusted his fingers into me a few times. I looked back when he pulled out. He smiled at me with lust in his brown eyes. And sucked on the fingers that had been in me. I don't know why but I started blushing.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the cold floor of the warehouse. And waited. I already knew what was going to happen to me. I just hoped that it would be quick.

As predicted. I felt his rock hard member between my cheeks, rubbing between the crack. And without any warning he slammed himself all the way into me. I felt myself tear. And hot blood dropped down my thighs, onto my hands and onto the floor. I could faintly hear myself screaming. But it felt as thought I was listening from underwater. And watching over myself, not really registering that this was happening _to me_.

He pushed himself into me over and over again. The blood was pouring out of me, the amount of blood did make it easier for him to enter me. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. He was brushing against tears in my skin. And each thrust created more tears inside me.

After a few more thrusts I heard his breath increasing.

I braced myself for what I knew was coming.

"AGH! you're so good wayland. So tight." Aldertree moaned huskily at me.

Seconds later I felt him cum. And I felt his hot seed flood inside me.

He pulled out after that. His release leaking out of me. Mixing the red of my blood with white.

I was in so much pain. But I was glad because at least he was done with me now.

 _Wrong._

He reached his sweaty left hand around to my still-hard member. And stroked me roughly. I felt myself tensing up. The pleasure hitting me in waves. I started crying silently. I didn't want this. How come he could make my body betray me like this. I felt myself cum. And the loud pleasure filled moans broke free from my mouth. And I came hard. My release spilling onto my stomach. His hand. And the floor. I came for almost ten seconds, and then I finished, I was exhausted. I faintly heard him laughing to himself as he stood up and dressed himself. Leaving me bleeding and leaking on the floor.

ALECS POV

"how do you know where jace is.?" I asked as Magnus opened up a portal in the lofts lounge room

"When I was inside your head. Your connection to jace was as strong as ever. So i sent a little bit of my magic through you and into Jace. That magic will act like a little beacon that only I can follow and detect." Magnus said smugly.

I couldn't hide the impressed look on my face. Magnus noticed this and smirked at me. It was the kind of smirk that was a secret language between me and my alpha. The kind of smirk that made my knees quiver. _Stop it Alec. Jace is in trouble._

"Wow Magnus, that's impressive. I mean...even for you." Izzy huffed

"I am the high warlock of Brooklyn after all..." he answered simply

The portal opened in the wall. It glowed like purple-blue flames. And the wind whipped at my hair. I grabbed onto magnus left hand. And Izzy grabbed his right. And we stepped through the portal. Letting magnus follow his magic to Jaces' location.

Seconds later we stepped out of the portal. My feet landed loudly on smooth concrete. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

We were in a warehouse. But it wasn't the first level. It was like a basement level. Or storage level. There were a few witch lights scattered on the ground, which strangely were glowing brightly despite the fact that no shadowhunter was touching them.

"Hey Alec did you feel that?" Izzy asked me. He voice sounding unsure.

I turned to face her. Magnus was standing between us. Eyebrow raised, looking back and forth between me and Isabelle as if the thoughts in our heads would manifest onto our foreheads.

"Feel What iz?" I asked. Feeling as clueless as Magnus looked.

"Our runes. I felt the power cut off. I think this place has special wards that block our runic magic."

I felt it too. Now that she mentioned it. I felt powerless.

I plucked a seraph blade from my weapons belt. And named it. _Micheal._ And it lit up with the light of the angels. _At least our weapons still work._

"Well our weapons still work." I said. Voicing my thoughts.

Izzy rolled her eyes at me. And Magnus just crossed his arms.

"Cummon you two. Since when do lightwood need special runes to kick ass. I'm pretty sure that's what you training is for!" Magnus gave us his little pep talk.

 _I love you. Always able to make jokes. To cheer us up. Even when all seems lost you find a way._

Magnus looked up at me and smiled as if he heard me.

 _Can you hear me?_

He nodded at me.

I started blushing immediately.

 _Aku Cinta Kamu_

 _What does that mean ?_

 _It means I love you. In Indonesian._

I smiled to myself. We will have to talk about this whole telepathy thing later.

"Let's go find jace" I said quietly. I looked around. It was a rectangle room. I could faintly see all the walls. But we'd need to go around with a witchlight runestone to check for Jace. There were support pillars everywhere.

"We should split up. This place isn't big. I'll take the left, Magnus take the middle. Alec take the right." Izzy whispered to us.

We all nodded affirmation at each other and went off in our allocated directions.

I saw Izzy light a runestone up. And was walking as quick as she could without making too much noise. Magnus had conjured blue flames into his hands. Which were luckily not giving off a suspicious amount of light. And as for me. I walked towards the far right wall. With my bow drawn and an arrow nocked. Without a light sourc, I could still see. But it was borderlining difficult. And that's when I heard it.

 _Moaning_. Jace. I could hear jace moaning...

I ran quietly to the nearest pillar. And looked over the side.

 _Jace. He was here._

I saw jace sprawled in the floor. He seemed to be tied up. He was definitely naked. And his clothes were scattered. I couldn't see anyone else. So I ran over to him. Discarding my bow on the ground next to him. And as I reached for him. Something made impact with my side. And put me on my back next to jace. I glanced up at the weight ontop of me. And it was a shadowhunter, he had dark skin and brown eyes. _Victor Aldertree._

"hello Alexander" he purred. And he grinded his semi-hard member into my thigh. I felt Bile rise in my throat. Only Magnus can do that. Only my alpha can do that.

Aldertree leaned down towards me. And firmly sucked on my neck. And peppered my jaw with kisses until he reached my mouth. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. And sucked on my bottom lip.

 _No no no. Only Magnus. No._

I bit down. And my teeth punctured his lip and the blood was a sweet victory on my tongue.

But it was cut short.

Victor slapped me firmly across the side of my face, and I felt the skin split on the side of my lip.

He reached over toward Jace. And when he came back, he brought his fingers to my now bleeding lips. I saw what was on them. His fingers were dripping with red-white liquid. It smelled salty and coppery. _Blood and semen._ He forced my mouth open and made me lick his fingers clean.

He was mid—laugh. When a blue plasma ball struck him. And sent him flying off of me.

I pounded to my feet.

Magnus has Aldertree secured to the wall, and a string of blue magic connected them.

I picked up my bow. Nocked an arrow. I didn't think. I just loosed the arrow. And Aldertree screamed.

I snapped out of my daze and saw where I had shot the arrow.

 _Oh my gosh._

I shot him right in his dick.

 _Well it is fitting._

Then Aldertree caught fire. The flames flickered blue, and I knew magnus had done it. But instead of feeling scared of the lack of hesitation before killing. I felt proud and grateful.

"Are you alright Alexander?" Magnus asked. The concern was heavy in his voice.

His brow furrowed.

"I'm fine." I lied. Not wanting to add to the problems.

"Your bleeding" he stated

I shrugged it off.

And made my way back to jace.

I looked up when I heard the clicking of high-heels. Isabelle had found us.

"OH MY GOD JACE!" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

She landed on her knees next to jace, and rested her head in the crook of my neck. The tears wetting my t-shirt.

No one seemed to be able to talk.

I glanced up at magnus. _Can you help him?_

He nodded sadly as my question reached his mind.

With a wave of his hands. And a flash of blue. That I'd learned to associate with Magnus and his magic.

Jace was cleaned up. Blood—free. Dressed. And mostly healed.

I pulled out my stele. And drew an irate on his wrist.

Izzy has stoped crying and she pulled away from me. Her face unreadable.

Magnus opened up a portal to the loft. I picked jace up. "Let's go home" I said.

And everyone nodded. The air thick with sadness. We walked through the portal into the lounge room.

Magnus threw a sheet over the couch. And signalled for me to place jace on it. Izzy walked to the kitchen. I didn't know what she was doing. But I had to deal with Jace.

I pulled a cashmere blanket off the other couch and threw it over jace.

Magnus came up behind me. Soundlessly. And hugged me from the back. "He's going to be ok Alexander"

A few minutes later. Izzy made her way back into the room with three steaming hot coffees from the coffee machine. She placed them down on the coffee table. And sat herself on the carpet next to jaces couch. She silently rested her head on Jaces arm. While nursing her coffee cup.

I skulled my coffee down. The burning pain calming me down slightly. I made my way over to the fold out couch and sat down. Magnus followed me and crawled in behind me, and spooned me. His coffee abandoned on the table. He kissed my neck.

And that's how the night came to an end. Jace unconscious. Izzy sleeping on his arm. And Magnus and I were comforting each other all through the night, without words we held each other and the sun slowly rose outside the windows.

 **THERE WAS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 15 guys!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

 **Please review it helps me write new chapters. The more reviews the faster I update.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 16! Will be posted in 48 hours.**

 **Until next time. Xx**

 **Love youse.**

 **-SpiritOfTheCimarron37**

 **Over and out**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Alec's POV

I must have fallen asleep at some point. Because I woke to the sounds of struggle. I opened my eyes. And the room was blindingly bright. _Probably mid morning judging on it._ I stumbled to my feet. The sunlight burning my sleepy eyes. Moments later my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I glanced around for the source of noise that woke me. Magnus was still asleep in the couch, Izzy and Jace were gone. And the floor was strewn with blankets and pillows. I followed the scuffling noises and found jace and Izzy. In the kitchen. Jace has backed himself into a corner. Against the fridge. Izzy was in front of him.

As I slowly approached them. The words of their conversation drifted to my ears.

"GET BACK GET AWAY FROM ME." Jace was hissing at Izzy.

He seemed not to recognise her. I slowly stepped closer. And was terrified by what I saw. Jace has somehow picked up a kitchen knife. And had it pointed at Izzy.

"Jace...it's me. Isabelle. You're in Brooklyn. At Magnus' loft...We found you and brought you here. Alec—your _parabatai_ is here. We stayed with you all night...Aldertree is dead. Alec and Magnus killed him. He isn't coming back. You're safe." Izzy was whispering reassurances. With each word I saw the tense form of Jaces muscles loosen. Until he finally dropped the knife. And it clattered to the floor.

He just looked drained. Now. Not threatening, not scared. Not happy. Not anything. And that's what scared me. The complete lack of sarcasm. The emotions on his face instead of hidden.

"Izzy?..." jace said. He seemed to be testing the name out on his tongue.

Izzy nodded to him. And smiled encouragingly.

He glanced up for the first time since I'd seen him awake. And saw me in the corner watching their interaction silently. And as his eyes met mine; They brimmed with tears. The shimmering of his eyes, Dangerously threatening to overflow.

"Alec..." he breathed, while stumbling toward me.

I must have moved forward unconsciously...because suddenly, my arms were around jace.. supporting him.

"Al—ec" he said into my shoulder. His voice cracking. I felt warm liquid hit my skin. _His tears_.

Jaces knees gave out and we dropped onto the floor.

My arms still around my parabatai. Jace was sobbing into my neck, and it was heartbreaking. I felt his breath catch. And I felt his pain through our bond.

"Jace...it's ok. You're safe now." I whispered to him.

My own tears running down my face.

Izzy's POV

Jace and Alec were huddled in a little ball of arms and legs, I could hear jace sobbing against Alec. And I saw Alec's own tears beginning to fall.

As if Alec heard my thoughts. He glanced up at me. With tear filled eyes. And smiled.

I fell to my knees next to my brothers. And Jace quickly wrapped me up in a hug with Alec.

Jace placed his head on my shoulder instead of Alec's and squeezed me tightly. Jace started crying even harder. And his tears ran down my neck.

"Iz..." Alec said. An undercurrent of warning in the word.

I glanced up at him, and then the meaning of his warning suddenly hit me.

"SHIT" I said with a slightly raised voice.

Jace pulled back from me and Alec with a confused expression.

A confused expression that quickly turned into shock.

When my skin shimmered and my tail appeared. My dorsal fins narrowly missing Jaces legs.

I sat there. With Alec looking at jace, his expression hesitant. And Jace was looking at my scales. With his mouth opened wide in an O shape. His gaze flickering between my tail. My eyes. And Alec's Non-surprised expression.

The shock seemed to shut off Jaces tears. And for a moment everything was sadness free.

"Ok so I'm guessing this has a story behind it. And I'm also guessing it's going to be really fucking good"

Alec and I burst out laughing.

"You could say that" I said while giggling.

 **Ok so this chapter was short and I'm sorry about that one.**

 **But it was more of a filler chapter. To help bridge the gap between chapter 15 and my next direction for this story. I hope y'all understand. Also sorry about the delay in updating. I'll do my best to update as frequently as I possibly can. And the next chapter will be really good. And mostly happy I think.**

 **I'm writing the chapters out in a note pad before I write them on here. Just so I get an idea of the direction before I start writing the final copy.**

 **But what I do know for sure. Is that the next chapter will be seriously romantic and hopefully clear up some of the confusion around my story.**

 **Ok. So teaser.**

 **The next chapter will have some special scenes.**

 **MALEC**

 **and a little bit of PARABATAI love**

 **I'll also be bringing clary into it. And simon too. Gotta keep that little Lewistern duo together.**

 **Will be mentions of the soulbond between our main characters.**

 **Clary.**

 **Jace.**

 **Magnus.**

 **Alec.**

 **Izzy.**

 **Simon.**

 **Also. Go check out my Twitter if you want to see some character profiles for this story. To tell you about their special abilities. Soulmates. ABO status'. And all the deets for each character mentioned above.**

 **My Twitter is:**

 **@E_LightwoodBane**

 **Love you earthlings.**

 **-SpiritOfTheCimarron37**

 **Over and out**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alec's POV

"Ok...wait. So you two are part nixie..." Jace asked

"Yes.." Izzy confirmed

"Well you already knew about me jace. Remember in the infirmary?" I reminded him

Jace looked confused for a moment and then seemed to recall the memory.

"Oh..." Jace said.

"Ok so your both nixie-shadowhunter hybrids. Izzy is soulmates with simon, and you" He said pointing to me "are soulmates with Magnus. And your bond just sealed. So...your immortal. And you and Magnus share abilities." Jace said in a rush "did I get it all?" He asked

"Yeah. Pretty much." Me and Izzy confirmed at the same time.

Magnus POV

My phone was ringing loudly in the bedroom. And I dashed quickly to get it. "Hello" I answered the phone "magnus bane speaking"

"Magnus..." a scared voice said

"Yes. What is it biscuit. Are you ok?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Can I come over? I'll tell you in person." She said. Her voice thick with sadness

"Yes. Of course you're always welcome. But I do have guests right now."

"Oh. That's ok. Who are they?" She asked

"You won't know them, some shadowhunters and a vampire" I assured her.

"Ok. I'll be there in ten" she said

Before I could reply the line went dead.

Alec's POV

Between Izzy and I we had caught Jace up on everything.

The soulbonds.

Our faerie blood.

Maryse and Robert.

And everything else in between.

Jace seemed extremely overwhelmed, but again who wouldn't be.

His whole world has changed. And now he has to change with it.

I saw magnus run off into the bedroom. After his phone, which had been ringing annoyingly for about five minutes. Jace had made himself at home on one of the couches in the living room, and had turned on the Xbox. And was now playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops. Izzy was getting some bagels from the fridge. Which according to Izzy, Magnus had gotten the day before.

And I was standing in between the living room and kitchen. Watching over my siblings. Izzy spreadin cream cheese and Jace shooting CPU's.

that's when magnus walked out of the corridor that came off our bedroom. And he looked distressed.

 _Mags what's wrong._ I asked him mentally. Not wanting to draw attention to him

 _I don't know._ He sounded on the verge of tears

But before I could reply. He spoke out loud to everyone.

"A friend of mine is coming over. She seemed upset. She is a shadowhunter. And she and her mother left the clave a few years ago." He said without looking up from his phone.

"What's her name" Izzy asked with enthusiasm

"Clarissa. Clarissa Morgenstern."

"I thought all the Morgensterns died in idris. In the house fire at Morgenstern Manor." Izzy said

"Most of them did. Jonathan Morgenstern. And Valentina Morgenstern" magnus sighed

"Valentine was Clarissas father. Jonathan her brother. And Valentina her sister. Who died at the age of 8." He finally looked up to meet my gaze.

"Valentina was named after Valentine wasn't she? Because Valentine died in battle?" Izzy asked magnus.

"Yes. Valentine was a war hero. He saved many lives. And he died defending idris. Jocelyn-clary's mother-and Lucian graymark, Jocelyn's husband. Named her Valentina to honour Valentine. Since he couldn't be with them to name his youngest daughter." He sounded sad "Lucian, Jocelyn and clary were happy for a few years. Until the fire. That took Jonathan and Valentina. Jocelyn died a few weeks after the fire" I saw tears in his eyes

"How did Jocelyn die?" Jace asked, speaking for the first time since magnus walked into the room.

"She killed herself. Out of grief" Magnus answered.

"Ok. That's enough questions for now." I glanced at my sister and parabatai. Who looked upset at me. They hated being told what to do. "When will she be here mags.." I asked him. Smiling at him, hoping to ease some of his heartache.

He opened his mouth to answer. And at the same time there was a knock on the door.

Magnus waved his hand and the door opened. And there. With tears running down her face. Was a pale ivory skinned girl. With fiery red curls. And dark runes marking her skin. Clarissa Morgenstern.

Magnus ran over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. It looked so loving. I had to wonder what history they had.

"Clary what happened." Magnus asked when he pulled back.

They both had fears down their faces.

Clary turned around and reached her hand out the door. I saw a small hand come from around the door frame and clasp her hand. Clary pulled the other person gently into the room.

"Meet Valentina. My sister..." clary said. While looking at magnus.


	18. Chapter 18

EYES WIDE OPEN

 **Chapter 18**

Alec's POV

It had been about 30 minutes since Clarissa had shown up with Valentina, which had been confusing. Since magnus had literally just said she had burned to _death._ Even Magnus had seemed confused. Which is saying _a lot._

Jace being typical had dashed off to the bathroom for a "shower" the minute the girls had shown up.

 _More like easy way around the drama._

He hadn't even looked up from the Xbox before he ran off.

He had been in their for the whole time.

Anyways, the chaos had died down about ten minutes ago. And Magnus had lost his mask of confusion.

He seemed to have figured out how Valentina was here. Well at least that's what out mental bond was hinting at, he was trying to block me, keep me out of his head. It was annoying and made me very paranoid. _What's he hiding._

That's when he looked at me, obviously hearing my thoughts.

 _I'm not hiding anything Alexander._ _I just don't want to think about what this means._

 _What?...does that mean..._ I thought to myself. But Magnus wasn't listening anymore. Despite the fact his facial expression told me he heard me.

Magnus, Clarissa and Valentina were talking amongst themselves, I couldn't make out a word. So I resolved to just lay down and wait to be enlightened. _Englightened ha. First time for everything._

That's when we all jumped to our feet frantically. Clary got up a split second before the rest of us. Almost like she heard it before it happened.

Jace screaming, a agony filled scream.

We all ran to the bathroom. Clary tailing the group. And Valentina looking unsure of what to do. And not following. I used an unlocking rune in the bathroom door and saw my parabatai laying shirtless on the floor, in his boxer briefs, he was shaking, sweaty, and pale. And dark rings had appeared under his eyes.

He looked like _shit_. Which is saying plenty for the golden boy.

Magnus waved everyone but me away, saying he wouldn't want to be seen like this. And when Izzy complained about me staying, he said parabatai is different.

Magnus held his hands over Jaces quivering body and his fingers sparked blue. Searching for the problem. Seconds later. Magnus turned pale as well. And tears shed down his face.

"What is it mags?." I asked scared of the answer.

He looked up at me. Jace next to his knees. Unchanged and unmoving.

When he met my gaze I nearly fell to my knees as well. _There was so much pain in his eyes._ I probed in this mind. Looking for the cause, I didn't get much just wisps of his memories.

 _It's happened before. Not again. Demons...ichor...death. Shadowhunter. Silent brother. No cure. He Is dying._

I snapped out of his mind when his words, vocalised words met my ears. "He is dying."

 **There we go. Sorry it's short. It's a filler chapter. And I'm so sorry for the long ass wait. I hope you dint hate me now. Will be more tomorrow. Will try to do an update everyday. But I'm starting year 10 tomoz. And have VCE courses and all that shit. So I might get held up. But I promise I'll try. I have a notebook dedicated to ideas for this story. And I have the next few chapters sketched out. It's going to be goood. I promise a bigger chapter tomoz. Feel free to pm me and yell about how long I took. I deserve it. *hangs head in shame***

 **I'm sorry guys. Hope you liked it. See you again soon.**

 **Stay tuned for more. Over and out.**

 **-SpiritOfTheCimarron37**


	19. END OF BOOK

Hi guys. I'm so sorry about this. But I'm ending EYES WIDE OPEN here. On a big cliffhanger I know. I've been having writers block. And I have ideas for a sequel but would have to do a pretty big time jump. To line it up.

And now for the good news. Comments will convince me whether to create a sequel or to drop it.

So it's in your hands now my lovely loyal readers. Let the games begin!


End file.
